


意识谐波

by yashaismyname



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 40,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashaismyname/pseuds/yashaismyname
Summary: “波特的咒语还没失效，不过我能屏蔽自己的大脑不让他进来。整个下午我都在搞乱他的脑子，太好玩了！“布莱斯有点吃惊，“咒语还在生效！？不过现在…已经晚饭饭点了！”“对，所以呢？”“所-所以？那个咒语应该在一个小时之后就自动失效！现在已经快四个小时了！”德拉科耸了耸肩，“我不是很担心，可能是因为波特的魔法。反正我相信它迟早会失效的。”布莱斯皱起了眉，“德拉科我认为这不是一个好主意。或者你应该直接终止这个咒语？”德拉科咯咯地笑。“不！绝对不！布莱斯！我能听到波特所有的想法！刚刚在古代魔文课上，波特在怒吼他有多么想杀了韦斯莱和特里劳妮！他塞满了我的脑子！我真没猜到他原来有这种杀人倾向！”布莱斯挑起了一边眉毛，“...德拉科？你刚刚是傻笑了吗？”“没，我没有。”“有，就是有。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：Talizora  
> 原作地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680341/chapters/10682954
> 
> 已经问了作者授权一周，但是一直没有回复，感觉她也很久没有上AO3了。如果后续有回复的话我会发出来，如果作者大大不同意翻译的话我也会删除这个改成推文。

第一章：第一部分：共享脑电波的源头(harmonics,我翻译成脑电波，两人可以互相知道对方脑里的想法)

 **1998** **年12月16日，星期三，下午1点45分。**

“ _harmonia cogitari_ _咒语通常是傲罗之间用于心灵交流，可以远距离交流和防止他们被人偷听。这个咒语，虽然很强大用处很多，但是它也有很多不利之处。在两个互相不信任的巫师之间、在两个刚刚认识或者互相怀有负面看法的巫师之间，这个咒语很难施放。而且咒语是有时效，并非永久。通常在一个小时左右——具体长短与两个巫师的魔力强弱有关，就会失效了。”_

_弗立维教授的课永远都那么细致，清晰易懂。哈利不会大声承认，但是在心里，他总是很期待魔咒课。当弗立维教授继续讲时，哈利竖起耳朵认真听。_

“虽然永久的连接很罕见，但它的确是存在的。有谁能告诉我哪三种方法可以建立永久的心灵连接吗？”弗立维的黑色小眼睛充满希望地扫视着课室，希望看见一个迫切想回答他问题的学生。

哈利不用看就知道赫敏已经举起了手，甚至可能在空中疯狂地挥着，努力地想让教授叫她回答这个问题。当哈利瞥了一眼他这位女性朋友并确认的确如此时，他必须用力抑制自己翻白眼的冲动。

所以他真的有点吃惊居然不是赫敏来回答这个问题。

“马尔福先生？”弗立维朝着金发男生的方向点了点头。哈利的视线立即穿过一个课室落到了马尔福的位置，刚好看到他把手放下来。

“永久的心灵连接可以发生在掌握摄神取念咒的巫师身上，不过这样的摄神取念只能接收信息，无论是有意的抑或是潜意识下的。它也可以是某些强烈感情关联的附带作用，因此也可以说它理所当然地存在在灵魂伴侣之间。然而，这些强烈的感情关联比永久的心灵连接更加少见。”马尔福拉长腔调回答，手指心不在焉地捻着羽毛笔。

“正确！斯莱特林加十分。”弗立维笑着说。这也是哈利很喜欢这个身型细小的教授的原因，他一视同仁，从来没有偏见，不论你来自哪个学院。知识就是知识。哈利从余光中感觉到有人动了一下，他看了一眼赫敏，看见她的手举在空中，又举在了空中。

“是的，格兰杰小姐？”

“呃，教授，什么是感情关联？”她问，有点红晕爬上了她的脸颊。这引起了教室另一边的马尔福小团体的哄笑。

 _什么是感情关联？赫敏·格兰杰，万事通小姐，居然有不知道的事？真的吗，这肯定是世界毁灭的一个征兆，_ 哈利悻悻然地想。

“感情关联？噢，是的。麻瓜肯定也有相类似的东西，啊，婚姻，我想他们的叫法是这样。”弗立维自我说服那样点着头。“对于不熟悉魔法世界的仪式和习惯同学可以这样理解。感情关联，是两个魔法生物之间进行的一个叫‘结合保存’（ _unire animam magus_ _，拉丁语_ ）的仪式。”教授停顿了，扫视了一下学生们。

“这是非常古老的血缘魔法，已经有几个世纪了。‘结合保存’（ _unire animam magus_ ），或者说简单点说，感情关联仪式是少数仍旧留传的合法的的血缘魔法。要注意，我说‘魔法生物’是因为这个仪式以及魔法部认可任何两个魔法生物之间的感情关联。”弗立维扫了一眼斯莱特林的学生。

“也就是说，这样的感情关联可以发生在巫师与巫师之间，不论性别，或者巫师与狼人，吸血鬼，媚娃，人鱼，巨人，精灵之间——这个列举还没完——，任何两个魔法生物之间的结合都是可能的。这个仪式让两者的魔法能量达到平衡与和谐，赋予并确保了这对灵魂伴侣生殖的能力。”一些纯血学生看着麻瓜家庭出身的巫师屏息听讲的样子窃笑。

弗立维笑了笑“是的，这就是为什么像海格教授这样的人可以存在。他的父亲，一个巫师，他的母亲，一个巨人——通过‘结合保存‘仪式紧紧联系在了一起，’并确保他们的孩子可以出生。这也是唯一一个方法让两个不同物种的魔法生物孕育生命。”

哈利的要脑袋被这些新知识绕晕。男巫师可以和另外一个男巫师结婚——不，按这种说法应该是—— _感情关联_ ，合法地。然后两个男人可以有孩子—— _一起_ ——而且这些孩子会有他们两个人的基因。也就是说，巫师， _男_ 巫师，男人——哈利——想象一下，可以怀孕。

_我操他-_

“好了，我们绕远了。现在，回到 _harmonia cogitari_ _（拉丁语）_ _这个魔咒上_ _，_ _你们应该都读过课本的第十七章了。我要求你们两两组合然后开始练习这个魔咒。你们有一个小时尝试和你们的朋友建立联系，之后我会为你们下个月的考察分派拍档！_ ”弗立维拍了拍手，走下了他站着的椅子。

“哈利？伙计？”罗恩摇了一下他的肩膀。“我们一起？”

“什，呃，什么？”哈利晃了晃脑袋，转过脸脸向罗恩。

他笑着说，“走神了哈？来吧，伙计，我们最好快点开始了。”

哈利点点头，扫了一眼课本。挥魔杖的动作出奇地简单，只是迅速简单的一划。“好，你先来？”

罗恩叹着气从袍子里拿出魔杖。“伙计，老实说——我，呃，不是很有把握。”他看了一眼自己的课本，课本应该是珀西的，看起来翻得有点旧，每隔几页就会有一页因为曾经被折起来而翘角，而且字体看起来也有一点褪色。

“我相信你。”哈利耸了耸肩。

罗恩笑了一下，然后挥舞起他的魔杖，“ _Harmonia cogitari!_ _（_ _拉丁语）_ ”

忽然的刺痛感让哈利想起了在斯奈普办公室里学习大脑封闭术的长夜。出于习惯，哈利立刻阻止了这次侵入。接着“嘭”的一声声响，哈利睁开眼；罗恩的椅子向后翻倒在地上，红发男生四仰八叉地躺在地上。

“喔操，罗恩，罗恩？你还好吗？”哈利推开了自己和罗恩的桌子，好让自己可以蹲在好友身边。

罗恩痛苦地呻吟着。“所以，你的屏蔽起效？”

哈利点了点头。“是啊，抱歉…”

“好吧好吧，这样啊…波特先生，你这出色的屏蔽会让这个练习变得既困难又危险。我建议从现在开始，由你来施咒。我非常怀疑韦斯莱先生，有没有碰上过这么，这么熟练的大脑防御术。”弗立维教授啧啧说着，并用他的魔杖指了指罗恩，之后走向了下一组学生。

罗恩嘟哝着站起来，摆正了自己的椅子然后重重地坐了回去。哈利抱歉地看着他。

 

 

_摸一下鼻子如果你听到我说话。摸一下鼻子如果你听到我说话。摸一下鼻子如果你听到我说话。_

哈利不断在他的脑子里重复，希望罗恩可以听到并且按他说的做。

然而罗恩皱起了眉。“我收到的是‘你的，如果你听到我说话‘。你想说的是什么？’’”

哈利叹气。“摸一下你的鼻子如果你听到我说话。”

罗恩摸了摸自己的鼻子，然后他们都笑了起来。

“好啦，时间到了！我知道你们当中只有很少一部分同学成功了一点点，这是我预计之内的。要知道这个咒语非常难非常复杂。如果你听不到你搭档的想法，千万不要灰心。现在，我为你们分配下一个月考察的搭档。”弗立维回到了他的椅子上，面向全班打开一卷羊皮纸。

“我们在下个月12号考核，也就是说你们从先到到你们从圣诞假期回来，有三周时间。我会根据你们——一对搭档的分数是一样的——连接的强度来评分。如果你和你的搭档能成功施咒但是无法传达任何东西，那你们会得到A。如果你们能够成功施咒并且互相传达想法，那你们都得到E。最后，如果你们能够连接，传达想法以及图像的话，那你们都得到O。”

罗恩呻吟着用头砰砰响地敲桌子；赫敏看了一眼他，哈利不得不用咳嗽掩饰自己笑得像个女孩子一样的咯咯的笑声。

“谢谢，韦斯莱先生。”弗立维叹了口气，目光重新回到了名单上，“你们的组合按照这样分配：汉娜·阿博特和拉文德·布朗，苏珊·博纳和西奥多·诺特，米莉森特·伯斯德和帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔…”

哈利一边听这些组合一边皱眉，汉娜讨厌八卦而拉文德是最大的八卦中心。苏珊的姨妈在傲罗部门就职而诺特的父亲是个食死徒。帕瓦蒂是个自恋狂——比马尔福还自恋！——而博斯德从外观上看，平白无奇得像一滩普通的呕吐物。弗立维的每一对组合，都是两个互相看不惯对方的学生。如果有人能成功通过这个考核，那就真是见鬼了！

“...德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特，莫拉格···麦克杜格尔和迈克尔·康纳…”

这次变成哈利呻吟着用头砰砰响地敲桌子。和马尔福一组，当然是和马尔福一组！哈利早就该想到的。如果教授有意让性格相反，信仰相反或者天天公共场合吵架的学生组成一对，哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福简直是教科书般登对！

从哈利遇见德拉科·马尔福的那一瞬间，他就知道有某些东西不对劲，某些东西让他浑身紧绷，让他本能地尖叫，让他心跳疯狂加速。他总是傲慢地说纯血高等，将那些狭隘的意见强加在别人身上，简直就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋！哈利甚至想不出任何一样关于马尔福的不惹他烦的东西。

罗恩重重地拍着哈利的肩膀，搞得他往前踉跄了一下。“倒霉啊，和马尔福一组。”罗恩边说边摇头，同时相目光投向斯莱特林的方向。“我和潘金森一组…”他无奈地耸肩。

哈利偷笑，“真不知道哪个更糟糕，马尔福是个混蛋，但至少他不是个妖婆。”

罗恩缩着肩膀用手捂住耳朵。“希望敏(Mione)知道一个召唤口套的咒语。”

 

 

为什么总是， _总是_ ，哈利-他妈的-波特？ _这肯定是个诅咒！_ 德拉科一边想一边扫了一眼黄金男孩，他正因为罗恩说的一些话哈哈哈地笑着。好吧，至少他不是和 _它_ 一组…德拉科很害怕似地抖了抖肩。感谢梅林啊这个小小的奇迹，他简直无法想象自己和黄鼠狼一组的画面。

德拉科强迫自己的视线从黄金男孩身上移开，他笑起来的时候总是那么性感。愚蠢的波特，为什么他长得那么对德拉科的口味？为什么所有好看的小伙子都直得像一根电线杆？为什么德拉科遇不到另外一个绿眼睛，飞行好得像天生双腿之间长了根飞天扫帚棍那样的男孩。

德拉科闭起眼轻轻地呻吟。 _很好，我现在满脑子是波特的‘扫帚棍’了。_

“好，现在大家交换座位坐到你搭档的身边，然后可以用剩余的时间为你们下个月的考察开个头。”弗立维用魔杖点了一下羊皮纸，它消失了。

德拉科盯着波特，波特立即回瞪他。 _我不会过去的_ ，德拉科想。 _黄金男孩可以自己过来，爬过来，最好是赤裸的，只用手掌和膝盖…嗷，停下！_ 他内心大声对自己说。

哈利没有动，但是韦斯莱走开了，在那个讨厌鬼身边留下了一个空位。波特龇牙笑着看他，拍了拍身边空开的座位。德拉科皱起了眉，不过他站了起来，拿着书包慢吞吞地走向了笑得一脸得逞的救世主身边。

 

 

马尔福重重地把书包摔在罗恩的桌子上，他将椅子摆成椅背面向哈利的方向，然后跨腿坐了上去。他双手抱在胸前，面朝哈利地把下巴放在了椅背上。哈利忍不住翻白眼。 _一定要这么夸张？_ 他在心里发牢骚。

“我看到韦斯莱摔到地上了。”德拉科拖长声音说。“我知道你可以屏蔽你的大脑，我也可以。所以如果我们要做这个，我们都要放下屏障。明白吗？”

哈利叹了口气，用手捏着自己后颈，“当然…不过，呃，当我感到某些东西要进入我大脑时，我会立即将它驱逐走。斯奈普那时是这样训练我的，让我永远都在准备状态，以防伏地魔在任何时候想入侵我的脑袋，无论我有多分神在其他事上。”

“我打赌你在非常，非常分心的时候肯定不能这样迅速反应。”马尔福得意地笑着。

哈利瞪他，“怎样分心？马尔福，我睡着了都能这样做。我不认为有任何东西可以让我分心到即使有人在我脑子里窥探我都不知道。”

马尔福的笑容更加大了，他挑了一下眉，“那么，波特…我们要把你的屏障也加入这个考察里了？”他挑衅着，拿出了他的魔杖。

哈利对他眨了一下眼睛，“呃，我猜…”

马尔福点了点头，挥动起他的魔杖，“ _Harmonia cogitari!_ _”_

哈利感到了熟悉的刺痛感在告诉他有人想进入他的大脑，他咬着牙齿尝试放低屏障让马尔福进来，但是他不成功，他的大脑不愿意打开。哈利又听到了“嘭”的一声，立刻睁开眼睛。

马尔福闪开了。他还坐在椅子上，椅子也没有移开原来的位置，那个沾沾自喜的混蛋在取笑他！“笑什么！？”哈利低吼。

马尔福摇头。“没有，只是…你的屏障的确是我见过最好的，但是接着就没有了。这就是斯奈普教授教你的全部，怎么样阻挡入侵。其实你一点都不明白大脑封闭术，是吗？”

哈利咆哮着，拿出了他的魔杖指向马尔福。“ _Harmonia cogitari!_   ”

马尔福瑟缩了一下，闭上了眼睛，一会过后哈利感到魔咒起效了，他能够在他的大脑后方感觉到马尔福。“我们做到了！”哈利大笑着，“也没有那么难啊。”

马尔福睁眼之后立即向他翻了一下白眼。“那是因为我让你进来了，蠢货。你不用克服那些困难，不像其他组那样，因为我们都会大脑封闭术，我们可以绕过那些障碍。”

蠢货。

这个声音在哈利的大脑里回荡，还不是他自己的。哈利闭上眼集中精神，尝试通过这个连接像马尔福传递信息。

_马尔福！摸一下鼻子如果你听到我说话！马尔福！摸一下鼻子如果你听到我说话！马尔福！摸一下鼻子如果你听到我说话！…_

“我不会这样做的，波特。”马尔福愠怒着说。

“你听到我说话？”哈利问。

马尔福晃了晃脑袋拉长了脸，“马尔福，摸一下鼻子如果你听到我说话。”他模仿着哈利，不过用的是夸张的高音。“不，波特，我不会摸我的鼻子的。还有，你不用重复你的想法那么多遍，也不用大声喊。”

哈利吃惊地张大嘴，“不过…罗恩。他不行…你怎么可以清晰地听到我想法？”

_因为我是一个比黄鼠狼出色的巫师。_

_操你的，马尔福。_

 

 

“好咯，大家记得到下一个月十二日之前大家都可以和搭档练习你们之间的关联！现在，大家圣诞快乐，还有快点离开！你们还有十五分钟就要开始下一堂课了。”弗立维解散了这群八年级学生。

波特还没等弗立维说完话，就已经将课本塞进了书包，背上，离开了教室。德拉科叹了口气，他又感到了熟悉的低落感，通常这都和波特的不在场有关。

“快点德拉科，我们下一节课是古代魔文课！”布莱斯像叫小狗一样向德拉科招手。德拉科走过去加入了他的朋友一起走去下一节课的课室。

“和波特怎样？”在他们转过拐角进入古代魔文课室时布莱斯问。他们像往常一样坐在前排的最左边。

德拉科哼了一声，“和平时没什么两样。我们天眼受损的救世主拥有凶猛的魔力，但是他不会控制。他甚至无法降低他大脑封闭术的屏障让韦斯莱进去，更加不用说我的咒语。”

布莱斯大笑，“韦斯莱被波特炸到那一下的表情真的珍贵无比，真希望克里维有带相机。那个表情可以值好几个金加隆啊！”布莱斯笑得脑袋都晃起来。

德拉科也笑了起来，“的确。不过很明显，我也穿不过他该死的屏障，是我见过最好-”

“等等，是你见过最好的？什么？比斯奈普还好？”德拉科用眼神打断了布莱斯。

“是的；那个最特别的男孩。””德拉科皱起了眉，“总之，我穿不过他们而且他突然很生气——梅林知道为什么——接着就击退了我。”他低头看着自己的手，忽略了他的朋友疑问的目光。“他令人难以置信的强大，我的屏障在我放下之前其实已经几乎无法抵御了。”

“哇…”布莱斯叹着气，目光看向了课室的窗外，“我当时在那，嗯，在禁林，黑魔王想杀他的时候。你的母亲，她在找你，但是我们已经不得不分开了。”

德拉科把手放在他最好的朋友的肩上，之后轻轻地拍他的背。布莱斯咽了几次唾沫才继续说，“德拉科，黑魔王当时站在那里…然后你母亲去查看说他已经死了。我从来没想过…你知道吗？再之后，他并没有死。”

德拉科点着头，“我知道，我想一切都过去了…他已经赢了。”

布莱斯颤抖了一下，背靠到了椅背上，现在课室差不多坐满了。“或者我们不应该再找他茬了？”德拉科震惊地半张开嘴。“我意思是…呃，我很感激——你明白吗？”

德拉科低声对他说，“现在所有人对待他都不同了，每次他们看他眼里都带着光——不过不是因为什么开心事。是个人英雄崇拜情节。我想…斯奈普是对的。”布莱斯看起来又不是很理解了。“他只是个孩子。和我们一样。我们不应该区别对待他，他做了一件很伟大的事。他打败了黑魔王，不过他还是要回来上课，他魔药学还是狗屎一样，还有他依旧带着那副丑眼镜。”

布莱斯笑了，“你说得对…”

“那是肯定的。”

 

 

“你必须要将水面想象成一面镜子，”特里劳妮教授一边说一边走过课桌，“你目光要穿过你的倒影！不是用你的眼睛看，是用天眼！只有当你完全放开自己进去了精神世界，你才能预言自己的未来以及看破未知！”特里劳妮挥舞着张开双臂，打到了不少垂挂在房间的流苏。她摇晃着撞到了身边的一张桌子，导致课桌上的水桶撒了。

拉文德吓了一跳尖叫了起来，她被淋得湿透了，白色的校服衬衫立即变得透明可见。哈利对她粉白色波点的内衣翻起了白眼，顺便看了眼他的朋友。罗恩很慢地眨着眼，眼光锁在了那里。

 _我想他可能会开始流口水？_ 哈利叹气， _我讨厌占卜课。他妈的我为什么还要上这门课？_

“噢我的天，亲爱的我很抱歉。我今天早上起床就奇怪为什么我会看到粉红色的雨！”特里劳妮笑了一下。“你现在可以回去了，亲爱的。你有我允许。”

拉文德红着脸收拾她的东西。罗恩在她湿透了紧贴的短裙上移不开眼睛。哈利回头看了一眼快速走出课室的拉文德。有时哈利会想，究竟他在假期明确了自己性向这件事是好是坏。毕竟有时候无知是福。

“哇，伙计…你看到了吗？”罗恩粗喘着气往前倚，将袍子搭到大腿上。

 _很不幸，我看到了。_ 哈利懊恼地向。 _然后，除非我将拉文德的胸部用个好看的屁股替换掉，不然我今晚的自慰活动也要说再见了。_

罗恩因为哈利没有回答皱起了眉。“伙计？你还好吗？你看起来有苍白。”

“我没事罗恩，只是感觉不太好，明白吗？”

罗恩点头，“明白，是有点奇怪。我总是在想有什么将要发生，不过现在一切都过去了对吗？不会再有什么邪恶的计划或者蓄意的谋杀，没有冒险。就只有…学业。”他说得像有人刚刚告诉他圣诞节取消了一样。

 _噢当然，_ 哈利在心里发牢骚。 _要杀了我性命的过去罗恩居然说只是‘冒险’。老天，我讨厌它。_

“或者你应该去一下庞弗雷夫人那里，下课之后？”罗恩拍着他的肩膀。

哈利拒绝地摇头，“我没事罗恩，真的。”

_就闭嘴别管我。_

 

 

德拉科是在解一个出奇难的魔文等式时听到的，波特的声音。它在他脑海里回荡。

_我想他可能会开始流口水？_

德拉科停住了，看了一下腕表；从波特施咒到现在已经超过一个多小时了。它不应该还在起效。

_我讨厌占卜课。他妈的我为什么还要上这门课？_

德拉科不得不制止自己不要分神和笑出声音。这究竟是怎么一回事？为什么他还能听到波特的想法？那波特能听到他的吗？几乎是马上，德拉科重新竖起了脑子里的屏障。不，波特应该听不到，他在魔咒课下课的时候早就自然而然地调整了屏障。

但是波特没有。波特不知道怎样调整，斯奈普只教了他怎样阻止入侵。他其实对大脑封闭术一无所知。德拉科集中注意力尝试听到更多波特的想法，但是摆出了让别人觉得他在努力解古魔文等式的表情。

_很不幸，我看到了。然后，除非我将拉文德的胸部用个好看的屁股替换掉，不然我今晚的自慰活动也要说再见了。_

德拉科憋笑憋得差点要抽过去。布莱斯担忧地看着他，德拉科摆了摆头表示自己没事，继续盯着那条解了一半的等式。

为什么波特在想拉文德的胸部？为什么笔直的救世主不喜欢看到胸部？

 _噢当然，_ 。 _要杀了我性命的过去罗恩居然说只是‘冒险’。老天，我讨厌它。_

德拉科甚至能听到波特声音中隐藏着的愤怒和怨恨。

_就闭嘴别管我。_

我操！德拉科被听到的信息震惊了，尝试理解它。波特，好像不喜欢胸部反而喜欢屁股，但是是男性屁股还是女性屁股还未知，而且现在波特对韦斯莱很生气，非常生气。

_喔，又来了。_

德拉科挤着眼睛等着。

_操，我以为蛇脸死了之后她会停止“你会很痛苦地死去”的预言！_

噢对…现在德拉科想起来他为什么退掉预言课了。预言是魔法的一个分支，能够预知未来——至少是部分的未来。不过特里劳妮就是个彻头彻尾的骗子，见鬼的，德拉科认为让他来教都能教得更好。而他甚至不是一个先知。

_不！罗恩！闭嘴…嗷我求求你闭嘴吧！不！别说那个，操。我讨厌你。我讨厌你。我他妈讨厌你！不对，收回来，我比较讨厌特里劳妮——她升到名单榜首了！恭喜你特里劳妮教授，你成功取代伏地魔成为‘哈-利-波-特-最-想-谋-杀-的-人-名-单’的榜首。_

德拉科终于忍不住大声笑了出来。

 

 

哈利受不了地痛苦地呻吟，因为特里劳妮和罗恩在认真深刻地探讨哈利会怎样遇见他的厄运。现在他们都认为‘在新月后三日会被独角兽的角插死’这个是最有可能的。这简直就是荒谬。

_那么可以请问一下，我在这个不为人知的名单上吗？_

_这是马尔福的声音吗？_ 哈利快速扫了一眼课室， _他还在我脑子里吗？_

马尔福得意地笑了一下， _是的，波特。是我，我还能听到你的想法。_

 _什么玩意！？_ 哈利在心里咆哮着，不得不用力阻止自己大声喊出来。 _你他妈为什么一直不说话？你一直在偷听？_

哈利看了看手表，他终于在假期换了一直新的手表，之前的那只从四年级开始就坏了。这是自火焰杯之后，他第一次被允许独自外出。

_从我施咒到现在差不多两个小时了？怎么可能？现在不是应该失效了吗？_

_我明白，我意思是…我不知道为什么它还没失效。不过我知道它不应该起效那么长时间的。可能是因为你的魔法，波特？毕竟你是我们这代中魔力最强大的巫师之一。_

哈利定住了； _这算是称赞吗？_

_啊，不。不是——只是陈述事实。我永远不会称赞你的，波特。_

_是，它就是。_ 哈利偷笑。 _你就是赞美了我，你说我魔力很强大！妒忌吗马尔福？_

“-利！哈利！”罗恩疯狂地摇他的肩膀。“嘿，伙计，下课了。你今天走神得真多啊。”罗恩皱起了眉。

_闭嘴，波特！_

“你真的没事吗？我是说…我知道你说你很好。不过你之前也这样说过但是你一点都不好。”罗恩小声地说，蓝色的双眼担忧地望着哈利。

哈利瞪了一眼， _滚出我的脑袋，马尔福。_

罗恩看到了哈利生气的表情，“Umm，我不是不相信你。只是赫敏和我都很担心你…”他小声说着，一丝受伤的神情在他眼里闪过。

_你和敏什么时候没有担心过我？啊好了，现在他觉得我在生他气！_

“罗恩，我没有生气。”哈利叹息， _我真的不讨厌你。_

 _骗子。_ 马尔福拉高声音戏弄他，比他平时一贯的声音还要高。

“我知道-”罗恩叹了口气，然后合起了哈利的课本递给他。

“闭嘴！”哈利尖叫，然后他发现自己大喊了出来，然后涨红了脸。

罗恩眉皱得更深了，“好！好…对不起，我们一起去找敏吧。”

哈利叹气，“好，对不起。我们走吧。”

 

 

 **1998** **年12月16日，星期三，晚上7点30分。**

德拉科窃笑着把头埋进枕头。搞得波特一团糟还是一如既往的有趣，不过能够在任何时间，在他舒适且安全的寝室里就能做这件事简直是令人心情爆炸好。

_快点搬起你那个没用的屁股来礼堂，好让我停了这个操他妈的魔咒！_

波特已经大喊大叫十五分钟了。德拉科咯咯地笑，波特在想他的屁股！我希望他对它的喜欢超出布朗的胸部！

 _我不要。_ 德拉科回。

 _操！你真，真…真是，真是 **烦人！** 啊啊！！！_德拉科模糊地乱猜波特现在在哪里，是不是在那疯狂地大喊大叫。

 _我知道。_ 德拉科很得意。

_操操操！！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！_

德拉科在波特尖叫时畏缩了一下，声响很大但是德拉科不能捂住耳朵，因为这个声音在他的大脑里。

_狗屎，波特！你还没到青春期吗！我以为只有青春期之前的小孩子能够叫出这样的声音！_

_我讨厌你。你知道那个名单是吗？你现在是榜首了-最高悬赏的（Most Wanted）。_ 波特低吼。

_你最想要的（Most Wanted）?噢我懂了…拉文德的胸部很恶心这些评价，现在都说得通了。你是个ga-_

_我不是这个意思你知道的！_

布莱斯一走进寝室门就看见德拉科在大笑，他皱着眉问他“你还好吗德拉科？没有傻掉吧你？”“没有布莱斯，没有。”德拉科不得不深呼吸几次调整自己，并且擦去了眼角笑出来的眼泪“波特的咒语还没失效，不过我能屏蔽自己的大脑不让他进来。整个下午我都在搞乱他的脑子，太好玩了！“

布莱斯有点吃惊，“咒语还在生效！？不过现在…已经晚饭饭点了！”

“对，所以呢？”

“所-所以？那个咒语应该在一个小时之后就自动失效！现在已经快四个小时了！”

德拉科耸了耸肩，“我不是很担心，可能是因为波特的魔法。反正我相信它迟早会失效的。”

布莱斯皱起了眉，“德拉科我认为这不是一个好主意。或者你应该直接终止这个咒语？”

德拉科咯咯地笑。“不！绝对不！布莱斯！我能听到波特所有的想法！刚刚在古代魔文课上，波特在怒吼他有多么想杀了韦斯莱和特里劳妮！他塞满了我的脑子！我真没猜到他原来有这种杀人倾向！”

布莱斯挑起了一边眉毛，“...德拉科？你刚刚是傻笑了吗？”

“没，我没有。”

“有，就是有。”

 

 

“别瞪了哈利，快吃饭。”赫敏突然对他说。“真的，我都不知道你今天怎么了。”

“今天魔咒课之后他就这样了。不断走神又走回来，或者我们应该带他去庞弗雷夫人那？”

哈利摇头否认。“不，我很好。我只是…只是需要和马尔福谈一谈。”

赫敏皱起了眉，“喔别，别再这样。哈利不要去找他麻烦，他今天什么都没有做。”

 _喔不，他有，_ 哈利在心里低吼然后又皱着眉扫了一眼斯莱特林的餐桌。 _他不在那，为什么马尔福要躲开他？难道他不想终止这个咒语吗？_

“嗨哈利！”铜铃一样的声音吓得哈利轻轻震了一下。声音的主人重重地坐在他的旁边，然后紧紧地抱住他。是金妮。

”噢，嗨金妮…今天怎样？”哈利不着痕迹地离开这个拥抱。哈利和女孩之间的互动有种难以相信的尴尬，特别是哈利在假期里一连串的顿悟之后。

她耸了耸肩，“没什么不同，和往常一样。你们最近怎样？没有什么特别有趣的事吧，我猜！哈哈哈！”她的脸颊涨红，当她把薯条伸进嘴里时眼睛发亮。她又在和他调情了。

 _真有趣，_ 哈利翻了翻白眼。 _明显除了事关我生死的情况之外没有什么有趣的事了。_

 _谁这样想？_ 马尔福问。

 _金妮。_ 哈利心不在焉地回答，一次又一次地看向门口。

_啊，女韦斯莱！她有什么好吗？_

_哪方面的好？_ 哈利皱眉，依旧一点马尔福要出现的迹象都没有。

“没有像那样的事——感谢梅林！”赫敏笑了。她的声音拉回了哈利的注意。罗恩说得对，他今天走神太多次了。这都是马尔福的错。

罗恩点头，“哈利他今天有点…Umm，有点分神。”罗恩维护他。

“被什么弄得走神？”金妮问，棕色的眼睛看向哈利。之前的亮光消失了，现在里面盛满了关心。他的朋友，一直都这么，这么烦人的吗？

“真的没什么，只是有点奇怪。”他耸了耸肩喝了一口果汁，想要他的朋友们别再追问了。真的，这真的不关他们事。

 _做爱啊，波特！_ 马尔福的笑声大声地在哈利的脑海里回荡，他用力地呛了一下，南瓜汁呛进了气管里，哈利气急败坏地咳嗽着。之后变成了低声咆哮，因为金妮赤身裸体的画面出现在了他脑海里。

“噢天呐，哈利，你还好吗？”金妮在他耳边低声温柔地问，一边拿走他的杯子、拍他的背帮他顺气。

哈利点点头，一边咳嗽一边想躲开她的触碰以及耳朵里的热流。好了，今晚最想要的一个放松的手活——没有了。 _我不知道看完 **那个** 画面之后，今晚还硬不硬得起来。_

 _我以为你在和她约会？_ 马尔福听起来有点疑惑。

 _没有！_ 哈利大喊， _上帝啊我没有！_ 马尔福笑得像小女生的咯咯声。 _我意思是，之前是…但是现在没有了。_

“你有在听我们说话吗？”金妮轻轻拍了几巴他的脸，顺便把他扯过来面向自己，哈利一脸状况外地向她眨着眼。“哈利？你还好吗？你想去庞弗雷夫人那吗？”

“不！你也这样！不！我不想去见庞弗雷夫人。我没有问题，我很好。“哈利必须强迫自己不要大喊大叫。他抓了一把自己的头发，”我要上床睡觉了…大家明天见。“

“哈利！我-“金妮在后面叫他，但是他没有听见。他想要自己一个人待着。他没有办法思考，在马尔福的笑声和他的朋友们关心的眼神之间，他觉得自己要喘不过气。至少他还有足够的自制力，在离开礼堂之后才跑起来。

 

 

哈利大力关上他寝室的门。“为什么他们不能就开别管我？”他在空荡荡的寝室里大喊。他呼吸很急促，心跳飞快。他背靠着寝室的门，慢慢滑坐到地上。

 _我真希望还在放假。_ 哈利满脸愁容地想，他现在无比渴望在格里莫广场时的独处和平静。

 _我们难道不也是这样吗？_ 哈利痛苦地呻吟，他忘记了，马尔福还在他的脑子里。 _什么？_ 马尔福又问了一遍，他的声音又回到了他最喜欢的懒洋洋的烦人的腔调。

 _就，走开别管我。我需要思考！_ 哈利手指穿过自己的头发，用力地扯住它们。

_就算这样我还是能听到你的想法。为什么我不能评论？_

_因为我不想要你评论！走开！滚出我的脑子！_ 哈利吼着。上帝啊，马尔福好像很想要这个连接一样，甚至喜欢它！

 _我做不到_ 。马尔福还是一贯嘲弄的语调。

 _你拒绝到我面前让我终止这个咒语！_ 哈利愤怒地踢门，把它想象成马尔福的脸。

_我知道，捉弄你太好玩了波特，你应该知道的。_

可能他真的想要这个连接？哈利突然明白了什么一样，开始有点得意地笑， _你知道我在想什么吗马尔福？_ 他拖长腔调，像是对金发小子的拙劣模仿。

_我还不知道你会思考东西，波特。_

_闭嘴！我想我在你最想要的名单上。_

_我没有名单，波特。_

_可能，但是你还是想吸引我注意。_

_可能，不过你还是想吸引我注意。_

这个陈述真实得令人震惊。喔，但愿波特真的知道德拉科想要的是哪种注意。

 _你做梦。_ 德拉科看着床幔的顶部等待回复。当他什么都没收到时，德拉科皱起了眉。 _你在做什么？_

波特恼火地叹了口气，弄得他的表情有些惊悚。 _如果你一定要知道，我现在要去洗澡了。所以，拜托。走开别管我。_

他的话立刻引起一阵颤栗串过德拉科的脊背。波特要去洗澡。他现在——或者即将——全身赤裸。湿。赤裸。德拉科呻吟着动了动屁股，因为他的脑里有千百种关于波特洗澡的幻想。赤裸的波特。

 

其中一个实在格兰芬多魁地奇更衣室，德拉科偷偷走进这个弥漫着蒸汽的室子，锁上门并且施了静音咒。他脱下自己沾满泥土的魁地奇外袍以及毛衣，看着波特走进冒着热气的水流下。

 

这是他最喜欢的一个幻想。德拉科会静静靠近波特，看着水流像小溪一样冲过他小麦色的背，将在高强度训练时弄到的泥土和汗水洗去。当德拉科准备要从后面圈住这个找球手时，波特转过脸看着他。波特宽大温暖的手用力抓住德拉科的腰，将他举起来狠压在淋浴间的墙上。

他们的嘴唇撞在一起，狠咬着都想驯服对方。波特会把他举得更高，接着德拉科的双腿会紧紧锁住波特的腰。他们又贴在一起，水流和泡沫让他们互相打滑，制造出令人飘飘欲仙的摩擦。

最后是波特获胜。他的手会滑到德拉科的屁股上抓住它。而德拉科的手就在波特的肩膀游走，也会掐住波特深棕色的乳头。波特会呻吟，低吼，碾压并咬住德拉科已经肿起来的嘴唇；双手捏住他的臀肉调整姿势，好让自己的阴茎在德拉科的臀缝里摩擦。

 

德拉科呻吟着在床上换了个姿势，他的手在自己身上胡乱地抚摸，意淫着是他的幻想中的情人在爱抚自己。幸好他已经关上了床帘并且施放了静音咒。德拉科一只手潜进了短裤里，开始舒服地握住阴茎一上一下。他的眼睛紧闭，让幻想中的场景继续上演。

 

波特花了足够长的时间挑逗德拉科，他现在已经被开拓好了。手指按压住前列腺，他带着茧的两根手指在洞口展开。但是波特的手指远远不够。德拉科会推开他的手指，在波特的阴茎上沉下身体。它肯定又粗又大，甚至灼人地火热，弄得德拉科觉得又酸又胀。

他会慢慢地插入确保全部都深深插进德拉科肉道里，然后停下一阵让德拉科适应。德拉科会睁开眼看向波特——波特暗绿色的眼睛，瞳孔里燃烧着渴望。他的眼镜从来没在德拉科的幻想中存在过。波特会前倾让他们的额头贴在一起，他们呼吸交缠，两个人都因为纯粹的欲望而粗喘，发颤。

然后粗鲁野性的性交开始了。德拉科想波特在床上一定是像动物一样，所有最本能最原始的欲望——像一只狮子——或者其他猛兽。德拉科会是他的猎物。在德拉科的幻想里从来没有‘做爱’，只有原始的‘操干‘。德拉科的手跟随自己的幻想开始加速——差不多要到达高潮。

波特会将他压制在墙上，越压越紧，德拉科的阴茎在这个找球手的腹肌上磨蹭。当他们都快要射出来时，德拉科的指甲肯定会在波特大力抽插时抓伤他的后背。他们会大声呻吟，两个人一起射出来时会尖叫着对方的名字。

 

“哈-哈利…”德拉科低吟着，滚烫的精液洒在了手心和短裤里。

 

 

_哈-哈利…_

哈利愣住了，牙刷还含在嘴里，他盯住镜子里的自己。那个声音很小，几乎是一声浅浅的低吟，他几乎无法确定自己是不是真的听到了。不过，它听起来太美妙了。他从来没有听过别人这样叫他的名字。

接着就什么都没再听到了，他耸了耸肩继续刷牙。马尔福在他洗澡时居然出奇地安静。哈利有意识地一直将思想放空。想到马尔福能听到他洗澡时在想什么真的有些恼人。

最根本的问题是为什么马尔福不想停止这个咒语？难道一直能听到哈利各种各样想法不是容易让人分心和烦人吗，就像他觉得能收到马尔福的想法一样？可能哈利之前的猜测是对的，可能马尔福真的想要他的注意？

哈利一边爬上床推开被子一边叹了口气。挥了挥魔杖床帘合上了，点了一下再施放一个静音咒，这样他的室友就不会被哈利的噩梦惊醒。他找了个舒服的姿势，放空了自己的意识。

哈利还记得他自己一个人在格里莫广场时的自由自在。他花了几天悼念在那场战争中死去的人，然后开始收拾这间老宅。他发现撕掉旧墙纸和擦去灰尘让自己有种奇怪的舒适感，之后燃起了炉火去招惹那些固执己见的画像。

小天狼星现在也认不出这间老宅了。他通宵了好几晚去整理这里，甚至连地毯都被他掀起来了；也是这样他发现了他见过的最好看的地板。有一晚他太过兴奋了，毁掉了厨房和浴室。那晚他不得不去陋居淋浴洗澡。

在他看来，最好的是他的自由终于不再被限制。他不用再在半夜三点用锤子钉钉子来发泄他的无聊。他不再需要守卫或者监护，他可以自由自在地去对角巷，霍格莫德，甚至翻倒巷，只要他想，他任何时候都可以去。就这样慢慢地，格里莫广场的墙被重新刷了一遍，地板打了蜡，新的家具替换掉了旧的，最后，哈利终于有一个他可以称之为家的地方。

接着无聊乏味随之而来。那时才七月中旬，他要到九月一号才会回到学校。所以，哈利开始像个普通青年那样，出去玩，跳舞，饮酒，交朋友和享受生活。也是这段夜夜笙歌的日子，哈利对自己的某些未知暴露了出来。

虽然开始的几晚，他太害羞不敢主动加入那些跳着舞扭动的人群。不过一晚，为了忘记战争，忘记那些噩梦哈利喝得有点多。一个上演过无数次的剧本又重复了，而它们一次又一次提醒着哈利某些严苛的事实。

他又一次在家里醒来，很好，至少是在床上醒来，不过这次他不是自己一个人。这次——和之后的很多次一样，他带回来的不是女孩。到九月一日时，哈利已经数不清他有过多少次一夜情。不过这都不是他想要的，或者他需要的。他想要一个开心的后续，不过他不确定能不能在麻瓜的基佬酒吧里找到。

_或者今年的圣诞节我可以不待在霍格沃茨，我可以摆脱敏和罗恩然后偷偷溜回家。_

_被困在极乐天堂了吗波特？_ 马尔福打断了他。

 _喔草，不要…我怎么忘记了马尔福！_ 哈利翻过身把脸埋进了枕头里。

 _忘记我了？不，我们不能这样对吧？我今晚会让你保持清醒，然后我保证，明天你一定会整天都在想我。_ 马尔福大笑起来。

哈利讥讽地在脑子里想象。马尔福全身赤裸，被他压在身下；马尔福脸色潮红因为欲望而颤抖；马尔福弯下腰，屁股停在空中，他的背用力地伸展，手指用力抓住哈利的床单以至于关节发白。斯莱特林的王子，夺人心神的，在格兰芬多猩红的金色的床上。

_我操他妈，太火辣了。_

 

 

_我操他妈，太火辣了。_

德拉科皱眉，波特在想什么？

 _什么火辣？_ 德拉科问。

 _什么？_ 波特的声音听起来像在喘气，即使是在德拉科的脑海里。

_你说，‘太火辣了‘，什么火辣？_

_呃，ummmm…没有。让我睡觉。_ 波特仓促地说。

如果他现在样子是慌慌张张的那就太好了，德拉科想。他几乎能想象出波特脸红的画面。 _不对，我不认为-_

 _就是这样。_ 波特打断他。 _现在闭嘴，让我睡觉。_

德拉科叹气。 _好吧，不过我肯定会知道的波特。_

 _睡觉吧马尔福，你需要美容觉。_ 波特戏弄他。

德拉科吼他， _滚开，波特。_


	2. 意识谐波 第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：Talizora  
> 原作地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680341/chapters/11075246#workskin

**第二章：粉碎的错觉**

**1998** **年12月17日，星期四，早上八点二十分**

哈利早早去到礼堂用早餐，希望能抓住马尔福解除连接他们大脑的咒语，不过马尔福没有出现。哈利看了一眼手表，他还有十分钟就要去变形课课室了，不然就会迟到。马尔福昨晚没有吃晚饭，现在又不来吃早餐？他不饿吗？

  “哈利！回过神来！”赫敏将一本又大又厚的书拍在他头上，这本书她说是她的‘轻松读物‘。

  “嗷！赫敏！”哈利揉着额头呻吟。“什么！”

  “快一点！我们要迟到了，要知道上课是很重要的。今年就是N.E.W.T.S考试了。我们不会有第三次机会。”哈利瑟缩了一下，看着她深吸一口气准备继续说。“N.E.W.T.S非常重要！你不能只靠别人对你的英雄崇拜还有你‘大难不死的男孩‘这个头衔。成为一个傲罗需要-”

  “我不打算做一个傲罗。”哈利低声嘟囔，直起身离开格兰芬多的餐桌跟随他的朋友准备离开礼堂。

  赫敏皱起眉，“那你就有更多的理由需要集中注意了！老实说哈利，难道你不想找份好工作吗？或者进入魔法部？”她摇着头。“别再走神了，来吧。”她一边说一边拉着他往变形课课室走。

  哈利艰难地将视线从斯莱特林的餐桌上移开，跟着赫敏。马尔福还没出现，也没有对哈利传送过去的想法做任何回答。

   _可能这个连接终于失效了？_ 哈利想，不过他仍然能够感受到马尔福在他大脑意识的后方。那感觉很温暖，就像你感到寒冷时站在太阳底下一样。它一直这样在那里，在他意识的边缘等待着，使他分神。 _为什么他不想终止这个咒语？_

 

 

  德拉科从起床开始就有意无视波特；他尝试着问了好几次问题，要求德拉科到礼堂里。不过发现德拉科一点都不回应他后，他就停止了，现在德拉科听到的都是他随意的想法。

  这个混蛋又一次出现在德拉科的梦里；即使是在一个令他心满意足的手淫之后。如果不是过去一直这样，德拉科都要怀疑魔法了。不过事实是，从四年级开始，德拉科就垂涎着波特的美色。

  “我猜咒语还在生效？”布莱斯在变形课课室坐下后小声地对他说，同时递了几个蓝莓马芬给他。德拉科用力嗅着香气的样子像只饿疯了的动物。他从昨天午饭之后就什么都没有吃过了。

  “咬，记得要咬，不然你要呛到。”布莱斯逗他。

  “闭-啊！”德拉科快速地将嘴塞满。布莱斯开始嘲笑他了。德拉科将最后一个马芬塞进嘴里然后咽下去。“是的，还没失效。”他喘过气之后回答他。

  布莱斯皱起了眉，“德拉科，我-”

  “别说。我知道。我不想停止这个咒语，我也不知道为什么它那么久还在生效。我只是-”德拉科停顿了一下，看了眼课室门口。波特和他的朋友刚刚走进了课室。“算了。”

  波特的视线扫过课室，然后落在了他身上。德拉科突然希望他的嘴和袍子不要全是马芬碎。波特意味深长地看了他一眼然后像往常那样坐在课室的后面，格兰杰一直在低声说话，发现波特没在认真听之后拍了他几下。

  德拉科得意地笑了一下，突然又有心情进行‘垂钓-波特’活动了。当麦格教授走进课室面向全班时，一个非常非常邪恶的想法在德拉科的脑海里成型。

 

 

   _波特_ 。马尔福的声音很小地在他的脑子里响起，好像怕会被麦格听到一样。哈利低头看着自己的课桌，罗恩手臂在课桌上轻轻撞了一下哈利的手肘。

   _哇喔，所以咒语还在生效。_ 哈利想；啊， _我知道一个两个人就可以玩的游戏。我们看看他喜不喜欢被人无视。_

  马尔福被逗乐了一样笑了一下； _如果我听不到你想法的话，效果可能更好波特。我知道你在无视我；我也知道为什么。_

 _你真厉害，恭喜你，加一分。_ 哈利不满地嘟囔着； _我真希望他能听见。_

“波特先生？”罗恩又碰了一下他的手臂，不过哈利无视了他。马尔福真的开始惹得他生气了。

   _告诉你一声，我的确能听见你说话。那不是一个很好的反讽——提醒一下你——但是的确不是所有人都能做出幽默又伤人的反讽，是不是啊 **疤头？**_

“波特先生！“

   _不是我不能伤你马尔福，也不是我不会诙谐的反讽。_ 哈利咬着牙齿，罗恩又撞了一次他手肘时哈利差点忍不住骂他。 _只是我太讨厌你，这种如此纯粹的感情倾向以及为了阻止自己打你那张自恋到死的脸而作出的克制，让我其他的能力暂时退位而已。_

麦格将她的魔杖尖大力点在波特的桌子上时，他吓到跳了起来，“操怎么回-？”

  “波特先生。”她用愠怒的声音打断他。“我刚刚一直在试图把你的注意力拉回来，非常抱歉打扰你波特。不过如果你从现在开始再不全神贯注地听课，那我今晚会在办公室见到你，在我办公室关禁闭。清楚吗？”

  哈利咽了口唾沫，点点头；“是-是的，教授。”他结结巴巴地说。

  当麦格教授转身走回讲台上时，马尔福的笑声大得哈利完全忽略了赫敏在他耳边小声说的话。

  

 

哈利花了至少五分钟，才在脑里设计好复仇计划。哈利模糊地想马尔福会跟在他后面关多长的禁闭。

  不过在哈利能实现他那个， **邪恶** 的计划之前，在他脑里马尔福一直待着的那个位置，它突然开始变大占据越来越多的位置。之前那个柔和，让人舒服而感到温暖的感觉现在变成了剧烈的发热。哈利双眼紧闭，泪水积聚在眼眶边缘，发热和疼痛好像无休止地增强。

  突然，它停了下来，就像它无缘无故的开始一样。哈利轻轻地颤抖，当一张奇怪的照片出现在他眼睑时他的眼睛还没张开。是麦格教授，她像往常一样站着，在讲台上，不过她没有穿她的方格花纹袍子，她身上穿的是斯莱特林绿；噢不，那不是袍子。麦格差不多全身赤裸，只剩一条芒草做的迷你小短裙和椰子壳盖在胸前；是她的皮肤变成了绿色。

  哈利大叫出来，之前的疼痛已经被他爆发的歇斯底里的大笑抛在脑后。整个课室都因为突然的笑声定住了，麦格皱起了眉。

  “波特先生？”她打断他。

  哈利揪住自己的大腿想停下笑声，“是-是的？”

  “你在干什么？”教授眉皱得更深了，哈利低下头然后用力砸在桌子上，他的肩膀还在因为止不住的笑声剧烈抖动。

  “想-想喘过气来。”他笑得一抽一抽，然后因为笑得胃疼而一边笑一边嗷嗷叫唤。

  麦格教授担心地看着哈利。“你还好吗？你要去庞弗雷夫人那吗？”

  _为什么所有人都想将我送去医疗翼。_

  “不！”哈利摇摇头然后深深地吸了一口气。“不，教授，我很好。对不起。”

  她看着他理顺自己的袍子之后擦去眼角的眼泪。“很好，不过如果你在弄出任何动静，你就要到医疗翼去了小伙子。”

 

 

  “明白了夫人。”波特点头，他的眼神瞄向德拉科，一边嘴角气得抽动了一下。

  那再好不过了，德拉科想。一切都在按计划进行。现在，只要他再让波特大笑一次，他今晚就要关禁闭了。德拉科邪恶地想。

  突然，有张图片想闯进德拉科的大脑里。波特想传些东西给他，不过他的屏障在起作用。波特又再用力推进那张图片，眨眼之间德拉科的屏障碎掉了。真的，这个男孩魔力真是强大的可怕。

  德拉科第一样注意到的是这张图片很模糊；他只能分辨出一些图形以及粉色的波点。不过慢慢，照片变得清晰所有细节都生动起来了。波特传回给他的不是麦格的图片，是斯耐普的。

  他穿着荧光粉的比基尼，粉色的网眼丝袜，高跟鞋，这个正在打气喝彩的魔药学教授头上顶着一对半耷拉着的纯白兔耳。他前后晃动着身体，举着一面红色和金色的旗子，上面写着：格兰芬多天下第一斯莱特林傻唧唧！（GRYFFINDORS RULE AND SLYTHERINS DROOL!）

德拉科不敢相信地眨了几下眼睛，然后爆发出哈士奇怪叫那样的笑声，打破了变形课课室里的宁静。

 

 

  他们在变形课课室外面等待时，哈利看着马尔福在他旁边笑得直不起腰，喘着气抱住自己的手臂。麦格教授让他们都滚出教室，因为他们不知道怎么控制自己。哈利原本已经止住的笑声在看到金发小子夸张的笑之后又开始停不下来了。

他们笑得东歪西倒，一时大笑一时又咯咯咯地笑着，麦格因此将教室门大力关上，防止他们的笑声传染到里面的学生。他们一起坐到了地上，马尔福倾到哈利跟前，手臂紧紧贴着哈利的，两个人都在努力遏制各自失控的笑声。

“我的天啊，波特，”马尔福一边喘一边说，“你究竟一直将你的斯莱特林特质偷偷藏在了哪里？”

哈利咧着嘴，“我没有，只是我的格兰芬多特质更强而已。”他抖了抖肩。

马尔福呼了口气，“所以我们都要去关禁闭了？”

哈利一边摇头一边喘着气说，他的呼吸还没完全平复，“不，我们可以把这个怪罪在 **传送创伤后遗症（Post-Traumatic-Stress）** 上。

马尔福活动着笑僵了的脸，直起腰靠回到墙上；突然后撤的来自马尔福的温暖和挤压让哈利的胃有种下沉的感觉。“你究竟是谁，你把我们的救世主怎么了？”马尔福逗他，眼睛里闪着光。

哈利大笑，打闹似的伸手推马尔福。 _他卸下那些夸张的表演型行为之后，也是挺好、不坏的。_

 

“你们两位都要关禁闭，今晚，在我办公室。”变形课教授突然出现时，他们两个还都坐在走廊的地板上吃吃地笑，抬头看她的时候嘴角都还在上扬。她摇着头，“我不知道你们两个今天怎么了，不过我不是很满意。你们圣诞假期回来之后，我希望你们都能好好表现，清楚吗？”

“是的，教授。”两个被批评的男孩一起回答。

麦格呼了口气，“很好，由于你们错过了今天课程内容，我要求在圣诞假期回来之后你们上交一份关于今天上课内容的三英寸长的论文。“他们点了点头，互相看了一眼，他们眼睛里面闪着相同的亮光，嘴角勾着相似的弧度。”男孩们？你们下一节课是魔药课，我建议你们把这些咯咯的笑声收起来。斯拉格霍恩教授可不会，呃，纵容你们的行为。“

“是的，教授。”

“行了，你们走吧。今晚八点三十整，在我的办公室，我等着你们。”

“是的，教授。”他们第三次， **同时** ，回答她。

麦格看着这两个原本应该是死对头的男孩互相抓住对方帮对方站起来，然后一边笑一边推搡打闹着往下一节课的课室走去。突然有种可怕的感觉和预感击中了她，她之前见过这样的行为，很多，很多次。

“梅林啊，一个波特和一个马尔福？我想我是时候退休了。“

 

 

哈利很高兴马尔福同意，一旦进入了斯内普之前的掌控范围，他们就不再互传任何图片，嘲讽，笑话甚至是普通对话；魔药课教室里出现突然的爆笑，简直就像把水和油混在一起那样不合拍。

当马尔福真的不出现在他脑子时，哈利居然感到了一丝失落，但是这好像不太对啊？哈利想结束这个魔咒，想摆脱马尔福还有他在他大脑后端温暖的存在。他的确不想获得马尔福的注意，对吧？

哈利低头看向他熬制的欢欣剂，它现在应该是阳光黄色，但是即使哈利按照指示逆时针方向搅拌了七次，它还是变成了浅绿色。他肯定搞错哪个步骤了，又一次。

 _这样下去我肯定考不过这个学科了。_ 他痛苦地想。

 _我很震惊你居然还没不及格过。_ 马尔福逗他。

 _闭嘴，你应该让我集中精神的。_ 哈利小心地将最后一种成分丢进坩埚，这份魔药已经毁掉了，最后的成分只是让它变成了明亮的橙色。 _什么？橙色？不！！不，不，你应该是黄色的。阳光黄知道吗…_

 _哈利！_ 马尔福的声音突然被其他人打断了。

“波特先生！这是什么？”斯拉格霍恩从斜背后靠近哈利并且发问。

哈利吓得几乎原地蹦了一下，“啊！ummm…先生！”

斯拉格霍恩鄙嫌地看着哈利的魔药，“这个。”他指向了哈利的魔药，“不是欢欣剂，事实上，它什么都不是。”斯拉格霍恩清除了哈利失败的魔药。

“先生？”哈利犹豫着，他是不是该说些什么？ _你是在问问题吗？_

斯拉格霍恩的眼睛看起来有些悲伤，“我不知道发生了什么，我的孩子。不过你的魔药天赋好像在那场战争之后消失得无影无踪。”教授拍了拍哈利的背，然后走向了下一个同学。

 _我肯定永远都没办法及格了，_ 哈利哀嚎， _毫无希望！_

_喂，波特，其实我可以-_

_我不需要你帮我，马尔福。_ 哈利打断他。 _就走开让我一个人待着，拜托了。_ 哈利求他。他不想听到马尔福对他糟透了的魔药熬制技术的嘲讽。今年是他最后一次在这门课获得一个‘O’的机会，如果他不成功，那他就要和理想的工作说再见了。

 

 

**1998** **年12月17日，星期四，晚上七点四十五分。**

“我对你很失望，哈利！”赫敏的声音因为生气而尖锐。“你今早在变形课上的表现真的非常粗鲁，并且老实说我觉得一晚的禁闭处罚实在是太轻了！我不知道你这段时间怎么了哈利。我知道战争结束之后有些事情是会改变，但是这是你的机会！没有伏地魔和凤凰社打扰，你应该一心放在学习上！老实说你和罗恩，我怀疑究竟谁能通过傲罗招募！”

“我告诉过你了，我不想当傲罗…”哈利叹气，抬头盯着礼堂的魔法天花板。

“你至少要在变形课考试取得‘E‘，最起码！而且你知道的，’E‘只是他们最低的要求！如果你… ** _停止_** 你这从下课就开始的态度，你太在意马尔福了！我真的不明白你，哈利… _哈利？_ 哈利你有在听我讲吗 !?“赫敏在哈利的面前挥手。”又做白日梦！天呐哈利，你究竟怎么了 !?”

赫敏还在散播高强度学习的好处，罗恩皱着眉看他的女朋友，“哈利…”，他喊了一下他的好友，轻轻拍了一下他的肩。哈利转过来面向他，不过眼神仍然像在千里之外。“你还好吗？讲真的，你搞得我开始担心了。”

哈利摇头，“我很好，罗恩…只是，我猜我习惯了独处？你明白吗？我可能有点想家…”哈利苦笑一下，“大概什么事都有第一次对吧？”

罗恩点点头，“是的，我明白你什么意思。需要给你点空间吗？”他瞥了一眼赫敏，她正摇着头低声嘟囔着什么‘毫无动力的英雄什么都干不了‘，“我让赫敏不要烦你？”

“好，好…非常感谢，罗恩。”哈利对他微笑。

罗恩点点头然后也笑了一下。“赫敏！吃完饭你能教一下我魔咒课的作业吗？我想练习一下大脑连接的魔咒。”

赫敏最后投了一个失望的眼神给哈利，然后伸手掏书包，将她的魔咒课课本放在格兰芬多的餐桌上。“好把，让我们从最基础的开始。首先魔杖的动作是-“

哈利忽略了他的朋友，然后视线慢慢搜索斯莱特林的餐桌。马尔福没有出现，又没有出现。 _或者我可以点食物去和他关禁闭？感觉他从昨天开始就没有吃东西了。_

 _嗷…感谢波特！我都不知道你关心我！_ 马尔福戏弄他。

 _我不。_ 哈利说， _我只是觉得你很蠢，让自己挨饿。_

_我没有！布莱斯一直在给我带食物。_

哈利翻起了白眼。 _喔，是吗？我看到你魔药课之后只吃了一个苹果。如果你能来礼堂，我就能终止这个魔咒，而你也可以好好吃上一顿。_

 _Ummm_ _，让我想想。_ 马尔福拖长腔调， _我想好了，我不要。我太喜欢逗着你玩了波特！这么一个大好机会可不能放过。我可以躺在我的宿舍里，安全地慢慢地嘲讽你！真的是太聪明了…_

 _你原本就是这样打算的，是不是？_ 哈利低吼。

 _我希望我有这样打算过，不过没有。这样的情况只是一次随机的产物。如果我不用尽有利的机会我就不是一个合格的斯莱特林了，对吧？_ 哈利想，的确是这样，但这不是意味着他要 **这么** 喜欢逗我玩啊。

“嘿，大伙们！”金妮一边说一边靠近铁三角。赫敏自动地让开了一点位置，让她可以坐进自己和哈利之间。“嗨，哈利…”金妮涨红着脸贴在他耳边讲话。“我在想，吃完晚饭我们可以…聊一下。自从邓布利多的葬礼之后一直没什么机会。”

 _嗷上帝…救我！_ 哈利惊恐了，“呃…ummm，金妮！我不行，我，呃，今晚要关禁闭！在麦格教授那！”

 _什么事，波特？_ 马尔福问，他嗓音听起来比平时高。

 _没事！没事，只是…金妮。_ 哈利声音有点抖。

“啊…”金妮发牢骚似地噘着嘴，她的手滑到了哈利的大腿上压着她。“惨宝宝！发生了什么？”

“呃，没有什么！我只是…有点笑得停不开来。麦格将我赶出了课室让我平静下来。而且禁闭只是今晚，不是什么大事。”哈利尝试着挪走自己的腿，不过她又再压着它并且开始捏他的膝盖。

“几点开始？”她笑着说，并且将小小的胸部压在哈利的手臂上。“或者我们可以见一面？禁闭之后？”

 _呕！呕！_ 哈利在脑里差不多是尖叫起来， _我的腿！她在摸我的腿！不好，不好，非常不好！_

“呃！umm，不！不用！没事…我不知道什么时候才会结束，而且我们明天早上有课。所以我们不能熬夜！ **不行不行**!”哈利摇着试着站起来，金妮的手从他膝盖上滑下去了。

“喔？不过，麦格不会把你关到宵禁之后的！那也没有很晚哈利！而且明天是学期的最后一天，所以-”

“波特！”哈利转过身，那是马尔福的声音，不过不是在他脑子里的。

金妮怒视他，“你想干什么，马尔福？”

哈利从来没像现在这样如此开心能见到马尔福。马尔福轻轻地喘着气，他的头发有一点点乱，他肯定是几乎从地牢开始就一路跑来这里！

_我的盖世英雄…_

马尔福对着哈利眨了眨眼，“和你没关系，女韦斯莱。”他讥笑了一声。“我来只是叫上你这个没用的男朋友一起去关禁闭而已。不能迟到，明白吗…不想让麦格增加我们的惩罚。”

哈利满脸笑容，“对！谢谢你马尔福！我差点就忘记了！那，再见了金妮；不要等我！”哈利扭过头喊了一句，然后跟着金发小子走出了礼堂。

 

 

**1998** **年12月17日，星期四，晚上八点十五分。**

在去麦格的办公室路上，哈利用肩膀轻轻推了一下马尔福，“谢谢解围，马尔福…”他重重地叹气，“我想她还以为我们仍在一起，明白吗？但是，呃，我们没有了。她就像我妹妹一样…”

德拉科摇了摇头，“可能是因为你没有说清楚？你有其他想要的女孩吗？”波特顿了一下，然后轻轻地摇头。“那…你可以给钱找一个？”

“什么！找一个做什么？”波特脸红了，“我-我没那么， _饥渴_ 马尔福。如果我想上床我肯定能找到人。”

 _..._ _即使他们是麻瓜。_ 波特的想法立即传到了德拉科的脑里。

“麻瓜，波特？”德拉科问，“做爱肯定是和女巫比较好啊？”

“我怎么知道。”波特抖了抖肩承认，“我从来没有和任何巫师睡过。”

“和自己那一类人在一起总是最好的，波特。确实！当你和另一个魔法生物一起，你们的魔法相连之后，它会提升快感。按照你的魔法力量来说，你的伴侣可以爽得升天。”德拉科靠在麦格办公室旁边的墙上对他说。他们提早了十五分钟到。

波特怀疑地挑起一边眉毛，“爽得升天？你玛丽苏小说看太多了。”

“信不信由你波特，不过那些小说里说的不全是假。火花？出现在你眼睑后的烟火？浑身发烫？这些都是有可能的，只要和对的人在一起；你的伴侣。”德拉科无所谓地耸肩，“很多人就是这样找到他们的灵魂伴侣。”

“所以，弗立维说的是真的？灵魂伴侣真实存在？”波特问。

德拉科叹了口气，“你怀疑弗立维？我觉得他不会说谎…而且，是的波特，灵魂伴侣是真的。非常少见，提醒一下你；不过他们确实存在。”

波特难以置信地摇头，“听起来很…离奇？”

 _那我的灵魂伴侣会是谁？_ 波特的声音里包含了很大的期待，让德拉科心脏有点痛。

“你怎么，呃…怎么知道的？”波特问；他的眼睛落在德拉科身上好一会，然后突然快速移开。

“你怎么知道某个人就是你的灵魂伴侣？”

这次变成德拉科耸了耸肩，“这个很复杂。任何一个魔法生物都可以和另外一个建立链接；你们之间的魔力会互相流动，产生共鸣，这个会决定你们之间连接的深度和强度…波特，我不知道你有没有听说过有种东西叫 _图书馆_ ，里面有很多方方正正的东西叫书本-”

“我知道什么是图书馆，混蛋。”波特打断他。

 _我敢说他是我见过最惹人烦的人。_ 波特气鼓鼓地说。

_格兰杰更烦更专横。_

_可能是，不过她是我的朋友。她出发点是好的。_ 波特维护着。

“我还是没够资格做你的朋友吗，波特 ?“德拉科大声地惊叹。如果黄金男孩给他一个机会，可能他们会做成朋友？或者更多？

 

 

“你不是我的朋友马尔福。”哈利叹气。马尔福的声音听起来好像满怀渴望一样；这难道不是一个令人惊慌的想法吗？马尔福。德拉科·马尔福，真的想成为哈利·波特的朋友…

 _那肯定是世界末日的预兆。_ 哈利哀嚎。

 _什么是？_ 马尔福问

_你。_

“噢，男孩们！”麦格教授一边招呼他们一边走过来，“非常准时。非常好，非常好。”教授挥挥魔杖关上了她办公室的门。“好了，这样…”哈利和马尔福快速地在麦格的桌子前面各自找个位置坐下。“好…我想我不用再说对你们今天在课堂上的表现有多失望了。”她开始了。

哈利和马尔福一起点头，“你们现在都十八岁了，成年人。如果不是战争，你们早已经完成学业现在应该在找工作了。我认为你们两位，在今天变形课上的行为是令人无法接受的。”麦格吸了口气，然后将失望的眼神投向哈利。

“哈利…”她轻轻地说，“我知道你取回了递交出去的傲罗部门的申请表。”她摇着头抬手打断了哈利准备开口解释的动作。“你不用向我解释你的决定。这是你的生活，年轻人。明显经历过这一切…”她的手快速的划了一划，意思是指霍格沃茨的所有。“是的，我们不能再期望你继续将你的生命放在危险里。”

“是的，教授。”哈利点点头。 _终于有人明白了。_

“还有你，德拉科。”麦格的眼神转到金发巫师身上，她皱起了眉。“你非常清楚你现在的状况有多如履薄冰。”马尔福瑟缩了一下，然后校长叹了口气，“我不想看到你被抓去阿兹卡班，德拉科。你知道的。”

“我非常抱歉。”马尔福的头低着，他的声音小得像是耳语。哈利的大脑停不下来了。

_阿兹卡班？_

“好了！我想你们两位都知道错误了。至于在你们禁闭期间，先生们；我想你们有带羽毛笔和墨水？因为你们从现在开始到宵禁之前，需要写一张列着十项你们两位之间的共同点的清单并递交给我。明白吗 ?“两个男孩都点点头。麦格分别在他们面前放了一张羊皮纸，然后走出了办公室，清脆的上锁声在安静的办公室里异常清晰。

哈利的眼神从麦格提到那个无人不知的巫师监狱之后就一直锁在马尔福身上。

_为什么马尔福会被送去阿兹卡班？_

_因为我差点就杀了三个人，蠢货。_

“什么！什么时候 !?”哈利喊了出来。

“什么什么时候，波特？六年级。凯蒂·贝尔，罗恩·韦斯莱，阿不思·邓布利多…记得吗？你很好地救回了韦斯莱的命那次！”马尔福的脸因为生气涨红，但是他的眼睛没有光彩，里面盛满了悔恨。

“不过你…你是被迫的！那、那、那不是你的错！”哈利结结巴巴地说，他记得马尔福家的审判。他是这整个家族的见证。他的声音是他听到的唯一正面的声音。

马尔福苦笑着说，“你去告诉威森加摩。”

接下来的安静并不尴尬，但是有点压抑并且长得像过了几天一样。哈利看了眼腕表，现在差不多九点半了，宵禁是在十点。他摸了摸他那张空白的羊皮纸，然后看向了马尔福。他在写着什么，他的羽毛笔在纸上有节奏地画着。

很明显，他想到了一些他们之间的共同点。哈利叹气，他真的一点可以写下来的东西都没有，麦格教授也好像没有说不能抄别人答案？

“你写了什么？”哈利打破了安静，问他。

马尔福哼了一口气，大声地读出他写下来的几项，他的音调很平但不知道为什么，哈利还是听出了嘲笑的意味。“十项我，德拉科·马尔福与哈利·波特的共同点。第一：我们都是男性。第二：我们都在霍格沃茨上学。第三：我们都十八岁。第四-“

“哇哦…你，呃，真的想出了十点？”哈利打断他。

马尔福瞪了他一眼，“ _是_ …恳请你让我继续读完。第四：我们都为自己学院打魁地奇。第五：我们都是找球手的位置。第六：我们都在战争中幸存了下来。第七：我们都可以用我的魔杖（wand）-”

哈利因为某些暗指噗嗤笑了出来，“我觉得麦格不会想听你的性爱幻想，马尔福…”

_闭嘴，波特_

 

 

麦格看着两个学生离开她办公室的背影深深地呼了口气；这两个学生会是她的大麻烦，她很确定。变形课教授背靠回椅背上，把两张指拿到眼前。扫一眼她就知道马尔福认真完成了这个任务，而波特就只是抄了他答案。

不过两份羊皮纸中还是一样不同——除了波特那鸡爪一样的，只有他自己能把它称之为字之外——马尔福写了第十一项他们的共同点。比她要求的还多了一点，麦格皱着眉读那额外加上去的一项。

_第十一：我们都还在柜里（closet），不过我觉得波特不知道自己也是。_

“噢，我的天…”麦格呻吟着，让两张羊皮纸从她手里滑落。她又再重重地叹了口气，打开顶层抽屉拿出了一个酒瓶和一只小杯子。“我太老了，承受不住了…”她一边感叹一边用琥珀色的威士忌倒满杯子。

 

 

哈利和马尔福关完禁闭后直接迅速回到格兰芬多公共休息室。所有的一切都让他有点无法抗拒，马尔福在他意识里的存在以及那点越来越明亮的温暖提醒着他他们之间的连接。哈利肯定不会大声承认，甚至不会在他脑海里承认，不过他开始觉得这个连接…很舒服。

他不再是自己一个人。

他大声呼了一口气，脱掉自己的校服然后扔进篮子里。他很想要一个舒适的热水浴。事实上，哈利 _真正_ 想要的是，一个手淫，不过呃…他不能在马尔福听着的情况下做这个，对吧？

 _梅林啊，我真他妈欲求不满…_ 哈利感叹。

马尔福噗嗤的笑声突然跳进他脑里，吓得哈利差点被裤子的拉链夹到。

 _欸，不要被我打断啊，波特。_ 他笑着说。

 _马尔福？真的？拜托…_ 哈利快要哀求他了。他越叫自己不要想手活，他就越发想要来一发。

 _不要！别想了，波特。我要知道全部，你那愚蠢英雄情结的脑里发生的事。_ 马尔福逗他。

 _我不能让他发现。_ 哈利告诉自己。他只要等一等，等到咒语结束。 _不知道我有没有命等那么久…_

 _发现什么？_ 马尔福问。

 _走开…_ 哈利痛苦地呻吟着。

_要知道，波特…鉴于我们的脑子这样连接着，我们之间很难守住秘密。所以…？_

_马尔福。我不会告诉你我的秘密的，OK？你走开。有些事情只有我自己知道，没有其他人知道。我希望它们保持这样，好吗？你就…别管。_ 哈利试着和他讲道理。他真心希望马尔福不要再逼他了。再这样下去，哈利知道他肯定会投降，坦白所有他的性爱偏好然后不顾马尔福直接给自己粗暴来一发手活。

如果马尔福感到被他的性爱幻想冒犯，那就是他自己的错了。不是哈利的问题。

马尔福大声地，长长地叹了口气。 _好吧波特，我同意了。我给你，嗯…十分钟你自己的时间，我不听着。怎样？_ 他讨价还价。

 _十分钟？认真的吗？我不知道你，不过我不是说射就射的。_ 哈利剧烈反驳。真的吗？马尔福在逗谁呢？这个咒语可能——哈利犹豫着想——永远生效。谁知道他下一个‘私人时间‘在什么时候？ _十分钟不够。_ 哈利脱完了所有衣服，关上了浴室的门。他打开沙发走进了温热的水流下面。 _感觉太棒了。_

 _感觉你好像不是很介意我听着…_ 马尔福笑着说。

 _梅林啊，离开我的脑子。_ 哈利翻白眼。 _现在你要离开还是怎样？_

 _好吧，好吧。我走了。明天早上再说了波特。_ 马尔福还在笑。

 _感谢。_ 哈利止不住笑容爬上脸。 _好好睡觉。_

 _行了，行了。别玩伤了自己，蠢货。_ 马尔福最后嘲笑了他一次，然后他脑子里他一直待着的地方暗淡了。就像一整天在舒适的太阳之后突然走进了阴影了一样。哈利犹豫了一下，差点要把他叫回来，不过他制止了自己。那太蠢了。他不会真的在想念马尔福…吧？

 

 

德拉科不情不愿地离开波特的脑海。哎，波特一点都不知道德拉科究竟有多想知道他的性爱幻想；有多想成为其中的主角，或者进一步，帮波特把他的性爱幻想变成现实。不过按照德拉科以往的运气，波特最后肯定是个直的。或者更糟，gay，但是已经有男朋友了…

德拉科呻吟着，强迫自己继续做作业。过去几天他花太多心机在波特身上了，已经影响到他的课业。布莱斯日常对他皱眉，但是没有发表什么评论。德拉科强迫自己脑子不要出现任何关于波特的想法，任何关于浴室，赤裸… _自慰_ 甚至是 _他深深插进自己身体里射得又浓又多_ 的任何想法；他尝试着用变形课的理论填充自己的脑子。

今晚将会是漫漫长夜。

哈利咬着牙背靠墙壁，手紧紧握住自己的大阴茎，十分钟肯定不够好好做一个手活。他的大腿和膝盖在打颤，随时要放弃支撑任他滑到地面一样。他正在——非常不情愿地——一个火热得夸张的幻想里，德拉科·马尔福是里面唯一的主角。

这全都怪他昨晚愚蠢的主意。那个关于格兰芬多的丝织物和一个金发斯莱特林的主意；轻轻动弹着，无助而好看…用力在哈利面前展示自己，就像一个说着-请-尽-情-享-用-的自助餐那样。他肯定不会疼惜他，他会让马尔福渴望到颤抖，乞求他，双眼含泪地恳求着释放。

哈利肩膀的肌肉因为他越来越近的高潮越发收紧。他开始颤抖，因他的幻想开始变化而低吼。现在他正追着马尔福跑，在禁林里。那里很昏暗，只有他们。哈利知道自己一旦抓到了那个金发小子，自己就会用力地射出来。

他爱死这个了。

在哈利的想象中，他会抓住他天使一样的爱人并将他用力地压在地上。白金色的头发在月光下发光；他们都已经赤身裸体，因为刚刚的追逐而发热，汗湿。几秒之后，哈利已经插进了马尔福的身体里，他们像两只发情的动物一样剧烈地纠缠在一起。

哈利的幻想又一次变化，突然马尔福就在这里，和他一起。在这个浴室里。哈利将他压在墙壁上，舌头粗暴地舔过他的脖子，发狠地吸着他的舌头，在他耳边呻吟吼叫。这时马尔福软得像要融化一样，求他， _大力一点，快点，咬我，_ 他这样说然后哈利一一照做。

马尔福的指甲会划伤他的背，他们一起到达高潮，融为一体。哈利认为肯定是疼痛和粗暴对待将哈利推到了高潮的边缘；绝对不会是因为马尔福湿润的双眼，或者他第一次用他那双淡粉色的嘴唇，叫出他的教名的声音。

_“哈-哈利…”_

 

 

**1998** **年12月18日，星期五，凌晨一点四十二分**

德拉科痛苦地哀嚎着，把头重重地装在桌子上，“嘭”的一声在空荡荡的地牢公共休息室里回响。德拉科就着趴在桌子上的姿势，举起右手看了眼腕表。他呆呆地看了几秒秒针走过表面，脑子里才反应过来现在是多少点。现在是凌晨的一点四十三分，星期五早上，感谢梅林，今天晚一点我就可以回家了。

德拉科无精打采地随意地伸展了几下，他头又放回到桌子上，然后傻傻地尝试不移动头部将自己的作业收拾好。他发现他还是要把头抬起来，因为他脸压住了魔药课作业。他又哀嚎了一下，因为他的魔药作业糊掉了，他迟点要重写这个操蛋的玩意。德拉科用手擦脸同时翻了个白眼，为自己的愚蠢。现在他手和脸上都是墨水。他上床睡觉之前要再淋一次浴。

“该死的…愚蠢的手淫犯。”德拉科一边生气地骂哈利一边将书包甩到床边，拿了睡衣之后往男生浴室走去。德拉科心不在焉地踢了一脚门让它关上，之后将他的睡衣放在离那些淋浴间最远的长凳上。他不想弄湿他的毛绒睡衣。

德拉科继续骂，一边笨拙小心地将校服脱下来，防止脸上和手上还没干的墨水沾到白色的衬衫上。“这都是波特的错，真的。”他一边大声说，一边让滚烫的热水淋上自己的脊背。蒸汽在他身边环绕上升，让他苍白的皮肤变成粉红色。

如果他有一样无法抗拒的事，那就是热水浴了。

“那样不行，什么？四十八个小时内都给个手活？手淫犯…”德拉科生气地哼哼。“我倒希望他手淫我，这个混蛋。”

德拉科太累了以至于无法进行其他洗澡仪式，他就直直地站在水流里，让紧绷的肩部紧绷的肌肉慢慢放松。五月时发生的一切终于结束，德拉科终于感到了自由。他眼睑合上，但是竭力阻止自己就这样在淋浴间里睡过去。

在这些时刻，只有他自己一个人，德拉科可以将所有防御性的表象卸下。没有什么马尔福式的面具，没有什么斯莱特林的王子的头衔要端着，没有黑魔王；再也没有了。他自由了。

好吧，假设他在未来一年都不再惹麻烦，否则就要因为三次试图谋杀面临关进阿兹卡班十五年的刑期。他也算是自由了。

德拉科太过沉浸在自己的事情里，完全没有注意到现在浴室里已经不只是他自己一个人，直到她的手碰上了他的肩膀。她的手对比起他温热的皮肤简直是冰一样冷。他吓了一跳然后转过身来。

“潘西 !?你在这里做什么 !?”他的嗓音哽塞着，并且音调突兀的高，他有点不知所措地清了清喉咙。“这里是男生浴室。”

潘西，德拉科发现她现在赤裸得像她出生那天一样，邪笑着向他眨眼。她的笑让德拉科感到害怕，这种感觉和他知道要和Fenrir Greyback（一个食死徒）分享他的家的感觉没什么两样。

“喔，我知道。我听到你在这里… _自己一个。_ 然后我想——嘿潘西，这是你的机会！所以我跟着你并且偷偷看着你，但是我不能忍受只是看着你了，德拉科宝宝（Drakee-poo）…”她不断摇着头。“我需要你。 _我想要你。_ 你是我的，小科科（Drakee）！”她大声喊着。

 _噢别。别又这样。_ 德拉科晕头转向，他的心飞快跳动。她之前就试过这样了，在斯莱特林的更衣室勾引他，不过布莱斯听到他尖叫之后带着斯奈普过来将他从惊魂中解救出来。那次很可怕，但是那次没有像现在这样，靠得那么近。

“潘西…我告诉过你的你记得吗？我对你没有兴趣。而且我的父母已经和格林格拉斯家签了婚约。我已经订婚了…”德拉科尝试用这个说了六年的谎言继续骗她。 _拜托，拜托她相信吧。走开…_

潘西皱起眉噘着嘴，她的下唇奇怪地突出来。“我知道，小科科，我知道。不过我告诉你，我不在乎那个 _贱女人_ ，”她呸了一声，“格林格拉斯。她不够好，配不上你。没人配得上，除了我。只有我才够好能够配上你，我的王子！”她又笑了了起来，往前走了一步。她现在和他一样站在了花洒的水流下。

 _操，操，操。该死的我的魔杖呢？_ 德拉科往后退了一步，他突然感觉到有什么又粘又滑的东西在他的脚趾上，然后意识到自己要后仰摔跤了。他踩到了靠近去水口处堆积的泡沫然后滑倒了。

一声结实的声响，德拉科的头重重地撞在了淋浴间的墙壁上，他的视线开始旋转模糊。“噢不！德拉科宝宝！”潘西尖叫。“我可怜的小天使还好吗？”她温柔地说。

_噢操，妈的…嗷！_

德拉科尝试坐起来，但是他很疼，他的脖子尖锐的疼，而且这种感觉沿着脊髓传到了腰间。“走-走-走开…”他慌张得结结巴巴地说。

 _梅林啊，她在…她在…这个 **婊子** 。滚开！不要！不！_德拉科的意识在尖叫。

潘西向前靠近他。

_你够胆碰我试试！_

她的手还是像冰一样摸过他的大腿，他的胸口和他的脖子。德拉科想要回过神来，但是他的视线很不清晰，所有东西都模糊一片，还有一些看起来很像血的东西在他们身边地板上飘散旋转，然后顺着水流流走。

“我会得到你的，小科科…你是我的。只要我得到你了就不会再有人觊觎你；没有人会再看你。你属于我的，我的爱。”她笑着，开始亲吻他的胸口和脖子，在他的胸口中间舔，还咬他的乳头。

德拉科举起手想把她推开，但是他的视野还是很模糊，他看所有东西都有重影，不知道应该打的是哪个该死的婊子。“走…开，别…碰我…”他含糊不清地说。不知怎样，他的拳头击中了她的脸，但并不是很猛力的一击，这反而像是鼓励了她一样。

她抓住德拉科的手臂压在地板上，她对他尖叫，“你是我的！我会做给你看！是我的…我的小科科…”之后她一边重复低吟一边咬他胸口，这次她大力得足够留下牙印。她一路往下，往下，直至到达了他双腿之间。

_噢梅林啊，她在摸我…救命！波特！波特！醒醒！哈利！_

 

 

哈利正在做梦。他自己也清楚，因为他现实中不会穿紧身裤而现在他正穿着，在梦里。哈利站在一个森林中，手里拿着弓背上背的箭。

“我的侍从在哪呢？”哈利为自己的设想笑了一下。他快速扫了几眼四周的树，尝试搞明白他为什么会在这里，还有他应该做什么。远远地，哈利觉得他听到有人在呼救。接着他就做了所有穿着紧身裤的英雄都会做的事。

营救他们。

他一边走近，一边觉得这个声音很熟悉。他开始跑过森林，他不知道他是谁但是他明显遇到了麻烦需要帮助。赫敏总是说他有救-人-情-结。

在远处，哈利看见了一间石屋然后意识到需要被救的人就在里面。他又听见了他的声音，不过不是从屋子里传来。它从四面八方来…包围着他。在他的脑子里。

_噢别。别又这样。_

他认得这个声音。不过是谁的呢？不是一个女孩的声音。一个男人的？一个男孩的？谁？哈利皱起眉朝着石屋跑得更快了。是谁都不重要。他正在危难中很需要他的帮助，而哈利也想帮助他。

_拜托，拜托她相信吧。走开…_

哈利终于到了石屋前面，然后抓住门把手，但是它锁着。他推了推又拉了一下，接着拳头大力砸在门上，他叫喊着里面的人开门。但是门还是紧紧地锁着。

_操，操，操。该死的我的魔杖呢？噢操，妈的…嗷！_

“等等？这是马尔福的声音！”哈利记起来了，在他脑子里的声音，那个咒语。突然他的视野转变了，他不再是看着石屋的门，他现在在一个淋浴间里，在地板上有一团朦胧的东西在靠近他，他的头一抽一抽地痛。然后像出现时那么突然，这个视野又突然消失了，他又站在了门前。

想了想，哈利决定用身体撞木门，不断重复一次又一次。

_梅林啊，她在…她在…这个 **婊子** 。滚开！不要！不！_

门晃动了一下，门锁处有点碎裂。只要再撞一下，它就会打开了，哈利很确信。突然又一次，他又回到了淋浴间里；他很绝望，他被困着，有人在摸他…很亲密地，他不想这样。一点都不想。

_你够胆碰我试试！_

“德拉科！ **德拉科** ！我在进来了！支持住！”哈利大喊，然后最后一次撞到门上。它立即就打开了，不过他没有像预期那样在石屋里，哈利坐在床上，在格兰芬多男生宿舍里。德拉科的声音仍然在他脑子里尖叫，慌张的，充满了恐惧。

_噢梅林啊，她在摸我…救命！波特！波特！醒醒！哈利！_


	3. 意识谐波 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：Talizora  
> 原作地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680341/chapters/11075270

波特一惊醒德拉科就知道了，因为他们之间的连接在他的意识里突然活过来了。原本舒服的温暖突然变成了怒吼的大火和魔法。德拉科在潘金森身下反抗，疯了一样踢她，加上湿滑的地面，潘金森抓不住他的左臂滑倒了，他立即用力把她有多远推多远。

   _德拉科！_ 波特的声音大得可怕，如果这不是他脑里的声音，德拉科觉得自己的耳鼓肯定会破掉。 _发生了什么事！？_

  潘金森按住德拉科踢她的地方，因为疼痛而哀嚎。 _我不知道！_ 德拉科回答。她又摇摇晃晃地想爬到他身上，他们之间的连接烧得更厉害了，让德拉科感到灼伤。那团火在穿过他的意识，将他大脑封闭术的屏障彻底毁灭，吞噬了他所有的意识。

  他突然被明亮的金色光芒包围。

  灼热的火焰在他内部烧到了胸膛，心脏最后到达他的魔法内核。当火光碰到了他体内的魔法，两者碰撞发生了爆炸一样，无数的花火填满德拉科的身体，他因此尖叫。潘金森畏缩着向后退去，伸出手臂挡在眼前，环绕德拉科身体的光实在太过亮眼。

  她感受到那些光越来越亮，也开始尖叫了起来。

 

 

**1998** **年12月18日，星期五，早上七点整**

“哈利！哈利！起来！你不是要错过早餐吧？”罗恩一边喊一边摇哈利的肩膀。哈利很少睡得这么沉。他自从三校争霸火焰杯之后就一直失眠，之后的战争让情况变得更严重。

  “嗯…”哈利哼了一声翻过身，无力地推罗恩的手。“罗恩，走开。”

  罗恩笑了一下，坐在了哈利腿边。他又摇了一次哈利，等他反应，“哈利…不要又逼我用 _清泉如水咒（Augamenti）。_ ”

  “别，别…我起来了。”哈利嘟哝着把脸转过罗恩那边。

  “你确定不想来陋居和我们一起吗？你知道我们很欢迎你来。”罗恩问。哈利知道他想哈利和他一起回家，然后一起过一个‘韦斯莱式圣诞节’，不过哈利真正想要的是一个普通的圣诞节；也就是说自己一个人，在霍格沃茨过。

  “不了…我这样挺好的。我想多一点独处时间对我来说比较舒服。”哈利打了个哈欠，挠了挠肚子。“需要一点私人空间。不要觉得我很喜欢宿舍生活…”哈利笑着说。

  罗恩给他一个恼人的眼神，“我懂的。我和敏基本找不到两个人的时间。我差点希望我们回到我们在帐篷里的那段时间！”两个男孩一起笑起来。

  “ok，我洗漱一下就下楼去了。”哈利推开被子站起来，举高手伸了个懒腰。

  “好，待会见。”罗恩一边说一边走出宿舍门。

  哈利等到寝室只剩他一个人后，又重重坐回到床上。 _马尔福？_ 他尝试了一声金发的斯莱特林，但是没有回应。 _昨晚究竟发生了什么事？_ 他想。哈利深吸一口气，然后闭上了眼。他集中注意在他和马尔福的连接上，想知道那个斯莱特林是不是一切都好。

   _我很确定他昨晚受到了某些攻击。_

  那个散发暖黄色的光很容易找到，因为自他们的连接建立起来它就一直在那。他在连接里传送了一点点魔法，等待一个回应。那点光闪烁了一下开始变得更亮，一声小得快听不见的咕哝划过了哈利的脑袋。

  哈利皱了下眉，这听起来不像是单词，那应该不是马尔福的想法。那咕哝声音慢慢变大，但是当哈利觉得自己快要听清说的是什么时它又停止了；随之而来的是一种不属于哈利自己的感觉。

惊恐。

哈利倒抽一口气站了起来，他眼睛突然睁开，他的心跳在急速。他迅速扫了一眼寝室因为他的身体里的肾上腺素和魔法在告诉他有些人想要攻击他。

_马尔福？你还好吗？_ 哈利又试了试联系那个金发男孩。

_操操操操。我操。我的…妈的。_ 马尔福的回答就像波浪一样，逐渐出现又逐渐淡去。

_马尔福？马尔-德拉科？德拉科？发生了什么…？为什么我也能感受到你的感觉？出什么事了？_ 哈利又问了一遍。

_为什么…不能…屏障…_ 他的声音又消失了，他们之间的连接断断续续，来回地接通断开。

他们连接之间突然的空白吓坏了哈利。他自己的惊恐也开始和他感受到的马尔福的惊恐一样增长。

_德拉科？停下来…你在…?_

_波特…听到…潘金森…杀死…阿兹卡班…_

_阿-阿兹卡班？_ 哈利结巴了。 _德拉科！告诉我昨晚发生了什么事！你现在还好吗？马尔福！回答我！_

 

 

**1998** **年12月18日，星期五，凌晨四点**

德拉科发着颤醒来；他还躺在淋浴间的地板上。水流早已经转凉，他的右腿因为一直在花洒下而冻僵了。他挣扎着坐起来，他的身体因为大脑后端的灼烧感而剧烈地颤抖。

  “什么…”德拉科一边咳嗽一边查看四周的情况。潘金森躺在德拉科对面墙的地上，失去意识。德拉科皱起眉眨了几次眼睛，眼前的画面没有改变。潘金森肯定是被很大力地摔到墙上，因为墙面上有个很大的凹陷，她躺着的地砖上也能看见裂痕。这不是最可怕的地方。噢不…可怕的是她的手臂和脸上都有烧伤的痕迹。很可怖的痕迹。黑色的烧伤痕迹布满了她的前臂以及眼睛的地方。

  德拉科痛苦地哼了一下，她又这样。他自己一个人在淋浴间踩到泡沫上滑倒…他现在大脑都是自己重重撞上墙壁的画面。她趁机在他没有什么反抗意识时…那时… _波特。_

  波特的魔法… _烧伤了她_ 。

  “伏地魔还真是毫无胜算…”德拉科在空荡荡的淋浴间里低吟。他不知道他盯着潘金森的方向坐了多久，突然才意识到要将她送去医疗翼。他要有一个足够强力的理由好让傲罗不要将这个认为是他的 _第四次_ 意图谋杀。

  德拉科站起来一瘸一拐地走去穿睡衣——感谢梅林，它没有湿。他穿上内裤和睡衣，又在脏衣服篓子里找到校袍拿回自己的魔杖。 _从今以后开始，你要和我一起进淋浴间…_ 他想。

  犹豫着挥了一下魔杖，德拉科用魔法抬起潘金森离开了这个有点破损的澡间。

 

‘

  德拉科一边走向医疗翼，发现窗外天色依然很黑。他感谢所有他认识的神，幸好没有人发现他赤裸着，躺在一滩血水中，还有一个同样扭曲的潘西·潘金森。德拉科轻轻打开医疗室门走进去。

  “庞弗雷夫人”他喊，“夫人！”他将潘金森放在一张空床上，之后去敲护士长办公室的门。等了片刻后门开了，庞弗雷夫人穿着一件粉色的睡衣，上面都是在打盹的羊，它们头上都飘着几个‘Zzzz’。

  “喔，德拉科…什么事？”她问，“又做噩梦了？”

  德拉科能轻易感到红晕爬满了他的脸，他又对那些不认识的神说了一句感谢，感谢医疗翼的光线如此昏暗。“呃…不是。我，我挺好…潘金森有，你看看她，是这样的…啊…”德拉科有点犹豫。

  庞弗雷皱起了眉，“说出来吧，现在…”她看了一下总是带在身边的怀表，“好吧，我知道你想说现在还很早，是的。现在是挺早的，我想我还能有几个小时的睡眠时间。”

  德拉科点头，“当然！我，呃，很抱歉打扰你不过…”德拉科重重地叹口气。他的头现在还在痛，而且他自己其实也不知道是怎么一回事，所以让他将这件事说得有人相信好像挺难得。德拉科决定，现在，如实说出全部就好了。

  “潘金森伤得很重。她的手臂和脸都被烧伤。我想她的眼睛也受伤了…所以，我需要你的帮助。”

  “噢我的天…”庞弗雷倒吸一口气快步走到潘金森正躺着的床上。她快速抽出她的魔杖为潘金森判定伤情。几秒之后，她清理了她手臂上的伤痕，然后开始她脸上看起来比较严重的烧伤。“发生了什么？”

  德拉科脱了自己的外衣，一边坦白顺便自己身上的咬伤和头的伤给胖福利夫人治疗。“这是一件很长的事，夫人…你知道我们正在学习的那个咒语吗？”

  “知道， _harmonia cogitari_  魔咒？”她扫了一眼他之后皱起了眉，“我希望你同时告诉我那是怎么弄伤的，男孩。”她努了努嘴意指他胸前的伤痕。

  德拉科点点头继续说，“是的…是这样的，波特和我是搭档。他在星期三施了咒然后到现在仍然在生效…”

  “仍然在生效？第一次施的还在生效？”她把注意从潘金森转向了他。

  “是的！我原本以为…好吧，我原本以为是因为波特强大得可怕的魔法所以才一直生效。反正它最终会失效的，只是比其他组别长几个小时…但是它没有。而我…umm，不想让这个咒语结束…”德拉科的脸又红了。

  “我明白了…继续”庞弗雷点点头。

  “之后就是…我们开始互传图片。而且我可以屏蔽我的大脑不让波特进来，但我就一直能听见他的想法除非我自己想屏蔽掉他…不过他屏蔽不了我。然后昨晚，潘金森在淋浴间攻击我。我滑到了还撞到头，而她…她…umm，这样。”德拉科示意自己胸膛上的咬痕。

  “我的上帝…”庞弗雷对她失去了意识的病人皱了皱眉。

  “她，呃，至少我没有想到她会这样，我很怕。我在我的大脑中叫了哈-波特，我肯定是把他叫醒了因为我们之间的连接突然变得比之前十倍还要强烈，而且我被金色的光包围住什么都看不见，而且那些光也很灼人，再之后我就在淋浴室的地板上醒来，她…就这样扭曲地躺着。”德拉科快速说完还大概指了指潘金森的方向。

  庞弗雷有片刻没有说话，然后点了点头，“我早就该猜到了，我意思是…现在很显而易见了不是吗？从莉莉和詹姆斯之后…”

  德拉科皱起眉，“什么很显而易见？”

  “噢！就是你和波特先生是灵魂伴侣，当然是这个！傻孩子！如果施咒的两者之间本来就能维持他们之间天生的连接， _一个像_ harmonia cogitari这样的连接咒语是不会在标准时间之后终止的。老实说，男孩，你是一个纯血巫师。你应该明白这些的！ ”

  “不过…不过…这…不可能！你要进行‘结合保存（ _Unire animam magus_ ）‘仪式将两个人’的魔法相连才能形成这个连接！我父母也拥有感情连接但也只是在我出声之后才出现，并且在他们任何一方有生命危险时才会起效！你不能就这样，该死的，随随便便就和别人连接！’”德拉科说到后面将近歇斯底里。

  “我的孩子，冷静！这是一个好消息！真正的灵魂伴侣，与你的魔法吻相容度高的灵魂伴侣是十分罕见的！如果你们现在仅仅通过咒语，不需通过完整的仪式就能传送想法和图像，那你们之间的可能性是无限的。”庞弗雷兴奋地说。

   _噢梅林啊…哈利波特是我的灵魂伴侣。_

 

 

  德拉科在庞弗雷兴奋地发表完说话后留在了医疗翼。她治好了他胸口的咬伤和头上的磕伤，之后她明智地留他一个人在医疗翼思考他的新身份‘罕-见-且-完-美-合-拍-的-两-次-大-难-不-死-的-男-孩-的-伴-侣’。

  德拉科再听到波特的想法时，他已经快用完早餐了。

   _马尔福？昨晚到底发生了什么事？_

  德拉科没有回答，他叹口气并且检查了一下自己的屏障。它们再也不能阻隔波特获取他的想法了。

   _我很确定他昨晚受到了攻击。_ 波特的想法还在继续。

  德拉科尝试升起自己的屏障，但是他们的连接立即发光发亮摧毁了他的屏障。惊恐席卷德拉科。

   _马尔福？你还好吗？_ 波特问。

   _操。操。操。操。该死的。我的…该死的。_ 他再也不能隐藏自己的想法。他们之间的连接太强。他没有隐私了。波特会发现自己喜欢他。他会知道昨晚在淋浴间发生了什么事。他会知道他们是灵魂伴侣了。

  _马尔福？马尔-德拉科？德拉科？发生了什么…？为什么我也能感受到你的感觉？出什么事了？_ 波特又问了一遍。

  _为什么我不能屏蔽他！_ 德拉科又一次感到恐慌。波特可能现在就能听到他！他会当着他面取笑他，会将他做的关于他们两个人在一起的梦仍到他脸上。哈利会嘲笑他的。德拉科又再尝试升起大脑里的屏障并且切断他们的连接。屏障在被摧毁前只坚持了一秒。

   _德拉科？停下…你在干什么…？_ 波特的惊慌也淹没了德拉科。

   _波特可以听见我！他知道潘金森！我他妈要杀死那个婊子！我不在乎会不会进阿兹卡班！_

_阿-阿兹卡班？_ 波特的声音哽住了，之后带了点恳求， _德拉科！_ _告诉我昨晚发生了什么事！你现在还好吗？马尔福！回答我！_

德拉科一边试着屏蔽自己的大脑，一边穿好衣服跑出医疗翼。他要立刻离开。现在。在波特发现他的秘密之前。

_波特不可以知道。_

波特一直尝试叫他，德拉科一次次竖起屏障，不顾它一次次被摧毁，但是它存在的时间越来越长了。如果他一直尝试，那说不定可以彻底割断他们的连接。

_德拉科！ **停下！**_ 波特大喊。

_回家。我必须立刻回家…我现在不能面对！_ 德拉科从箱子里抓出旅行斗篷披在肩上。他关上箱子后将它缩小放进口袋。他跑进斯莱特林的公共休息室。布莱斯刚好在里面等他，一手拿着苹果另一手拿着马芬。

“德拉科！怎么了？”他问，他有点震惊地看到德拉科白着一张脸，穿着随便。

“没有时间解释了，布莱斯！有些事。现在立刻要走！再见。”德拉科低声说，推开炉火前的铁栅栏，抓起了一把只用于紧急情况的飞路粉扔进火堆里。

德拉科最后一次尝试屏蔽自己的大脑。他的屏障似乎成功断开了他们之间的连接，突然他的脑子里只剩一片怪诞的寂静。他做到了！他割断了他们之间的连接！

“等等…德拉科？什么？”布莱斯伸手拉他，但是太迟了，他已经走进绿色的火焰里小时了。

布莱斯呆愣地盯着现在空空如也的火炉，“梅林的大名啊…发生了什么…”他摇摇头，咬一口手里的苹果。“这肯定和波特脱不了关系。”

 

 

哈利在床上坐到早餐时间完全过去。他不想动，不想吃，也不想和他的朋友说话。事实上，他脑里只有一件事，那就是马尔福大脑屏蔽术的屏障起效了，他现在感受不到他任何的想法，情感，甚至他们脑子里连接的温暖都不见了。

这就是个问题了因为，哈利不是想终止这个咒语吗？不是想摆脱马尔福吗？不是想要隐私吗？为什么他内心感到失去了什么一样？为什么现在每一个想法，每一种情绪得不到马尔福的回应就会感到很奇怪，很突兀，太过安静？哈利感到了空虚。

他呼了口气，躺回到床上任自己的思绪乱飞。是时候诚实面对某残酷的事实，可能和在暑假里经历的那个非常相似；因为如果他能够真正正视自己内心，那他必须承认，他想念德拉科了。哈利想念他们之间的连接，那个温暖的亮光；想念他的声音，他轻浮的戏谑。

_那么，波特…我们要把你的屏障也加入这个考察里了？_

_毕竟你是我们这代中魔力最强大的巫师之一。_

_我今晚会让你保持清醒，然后我保证，明天你一定会整天都在想我。_

哈利噗哧一下笑起来，顺便在床打了几个滚，“好吧，他做得很成功，不是吗？我现在想他想得停不下来了。”他喃喃自语。

哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福会一起笑，会互相逗弄，会互相还玩笑甚至还相处得不错；要是在以前这肯定是个疯狂的想法。事实是他们开始成为朋友，通过那个奇怪的连接。现在，哈利担心他，苦苦思考昨天晚上究竟发生了什么。

_我很确定他被攻击 了，但是是谁？还有他们之间没有断过的连接意味着什么？是意味着什么吗？又或者真的像马尔福说的那样，只是因为我的魔法？_

哈利闭上眼睛，尝试像他们之间的连接伸出触角。它现在变成了一个很小，很暗淡的光点；然而它的存在给了哈利希望，希望他们可以重新打开这个连接，希望哈利可以再次感受到德拉科的感觉。

 

 

**1998** **年12月18日，星期五，早上十点四十分。**

_他真的走了。_

这个自恋狂真的离开了霍格沃茨——扎比尼如是说——用的还是紧急飞路粉。 _该死的混账。_ 哈利气愤自己居然差点要为德拉科的离开找借口。哈利被扎比尼质问完究竟做了什么惹怒德拉科后，现在他挥手和他的朋友说再见。

_他也是个混账。_ 哈利不平地说。

“你确定吗哈利？你知道我们很欢迎你来的！”金妮又问了他一次，大概是这个早上的第一百次。“或者我可以和你留在这里。我-如果你想的话。这样我们就有机会，聊一下， _单独地…_ 你明白吗？”

哈利痛苦地揉自己的脸。大脑后端空荡荡的感觉让他易怒和头痛。他不需要，也不想要金妮一次次的祈求他们重新在一起。 _或者我应该鼓起勇气告诉她我是个gay？_

“金妮…听着，我只是，很多事情都变了，明白吗？”哈利双手抱胸，保护自己以防金妮恶心的眼神以及她合情合理的怒火。

“明白…?”她慢慢地点着头，将搭在肩膀上的头发往后拨。

_勇敢点，_ 他想。 _说出来_

“就是，我变了。我变了很多——不对其实我没有变——只是我最近发现，我有点不一样。我总是和别人不一样，不是吗？”哈利瞄了一眼霍格莫德的方向，不希望有人在偷听他们的对话。

金妮眼睛发亮，对着哈利咯咯地笑起来，“哈利，我喜欢你和别人不一样。你知道的！”

哈利痛苦地哼了一声，之后清了清喉咙，“我没有说清楚…”他差不多要哀嚎了。“金妮，你是一个很好的朋友还是一个很漂亮的女性。真的，能够娶到你的人肯定

是个幸运的男人。金妮，你不是我喜欢的类型…”

所有都瞬间改变了。她眼睛里的亮光，她嘴角的微笑，甚至她闪亮的红发都变得暗淡。她吸了一下鼻子，不明所以地眨着眼并且后退了一步。“你，你，这是什-什么意思…？”

哈利用鼓起最大的勇气看向金妮的眼睛，那双布满泪水的棕色眼睛，“金妮，我是gay。”

 

 

这本叫‘结合魔法’的书和马尔福家书房的其他书没有什么两样，但是很重，重得德拉科将它扔到墙上时产生的声响大得令人他心情舒畅。

“毫无办法！”他惨叫着将自己摔进书房里的皮革单人沙发里——他从昨天早上开始就占据它了。而且，德拉科身上穿的还是，他将那个 _婊子_ 带去医疗翼时就穿着的那套睡衣。

自他从火炉里摔出来开始——以一个非常不-马-尔-福的姿势，就呆在书房里查所有关于灵魂伴侣，感情连接， _harmonia cogitari_ 魔咒， _unire animam magus_ 仪式的资料。他的母亲震惊地看着他摔出火炉后一言不发，将自己锁进了书房。

“为什么总是波特！”德拉科痛苦地呻吟，好像一直苦兮兮地暗恋痴迷黄金男孩还不够惨似的。噢不，那个混蛋现在还是他的灵魂伴侣。之前，德拉科至少在内心希望自己最后会放下波特，找到他真正的爱人…听起来就是这么惨，德拉科自己也承认。

整件事听起来异常荒谬，但是现在看来一切都解释得通。如果他们不是灵魂伴侣，德拉科为什么会对波特迷恋那么多年？为什么看见波特时他会心情低落？为什么波特能够激起他强烈的感情？

为什么他们之间的连接会持续那么长时间，那么敏感？为什么波特能够用他的魔杖杀死操蛋的黑魔王？

真相无可避免。哈利·詹姆斯·波特，大难不死的男孩， _该死_ 的全巫师世界的救世主是他的灵魂伴侣。 _真-他-妈-的-难-以-相-信。_

歇斯底里的笑声从德拉科的胸口开始爆发，这是唯一可以抑制住他同样强烈的眼泪的方法。他愿望成真了。他将会有波特的注意了，他现在拥有波特了。他们属于对方；肉体上，精神上，心灵上…魔法上。

‘的确不能随便许愿，是不是？’德拉科在空荡荡的书房里自己对自己说。

 

 

如果马尔福可以，为什么他不行？很容易的…只要抓一把紧急飞路粉，几秒之后他能到家了；回到舒适，可以独处的家…更不用说还有无数触手可及的珍藏酒液。

哈利叹了口气，视线犹疑不决地在格兰芬多休息室的火炉和旁边装飞路粉的小桶徘徊。那晚肯定发生了什么事，他第一百万次思考这个问题。

_回家吧。_

噢，他真的很想。回家，躺在棕色的皮革沙发上，将可怕的空荡荡的感觉和酒液一起喝到肚子里。他可以去酒吧；现在还没有很晚…他可以找个漂亮的屁股来忘记马尔福…

_回去。_

他们连接的那点光亮随着时间过去，越来越暗淡。今天早上装满哈利脑袋的，以为他们之间的连接终于断掉的期望早就开始变质，转变成了恐惧；而他逐渐发现自己不想他们的连接断开的想法更是加速了这个转变。

_回去吧。_

火焰在火炉里不时发出‘pop’一样的声响，余焰带着热气不时窜出来一点。德拉科被绑住双手，躺在深红色丝绸床单里颤抖，哀求的样子在哈利的眼睑上，和火炉的暖意一起燃烧他。简直令人抓狂。

_现在就走。_

哈利从红色的丝绒椅子里站起来，在意识到之前就伸手抓过了一把飞路粉。他最后深吸一口气，将飞路粉扔进火炉里，等火焰变成绿色后他踏进去。

“格里莫广场！”他大声说。

几秒之后，哈利摇晃着走出自己家里的火炉。回到家熟悉的感觉强烈地充斥他，他感觉自己要倒下了。要不就他身体的一部分还在飞路里，不过现在都不重要。哈利蹒跚着走去他经常坐的椅子，踩过无数本散落在地上的书本。

“克利切！”哈利喊，几乎立刻它就出现在他面前。

“克利切在这里…克利切不明白主人为什么在这里…克利切不喜欢主人在家…”家养小精灵小声地说。

哈利叹了口气， _我为什么还留着这个精灵？_ 他问自己。

“给我一瓶奥格登，之后就没有你事。不要打扰我，除非房子着火了或者伏地魔回来了。明白吗？”

“好的，主人…克利切明白。肮脏的混种…”克利切腰弯得很低，一声小小的声响之后，他离开了。

一会后哈利听到家养精灵回来了，将一瓶满满的火焰威士忌放在堆满书本的桌子上。哈利打开瓶塞，仰头喝掉了三分之一。

大脑后部的疼痛随着哈利痛饮终于模糊起来了。时候去面对那些残酷的事实…

 

 

**1998** **年12月18日，星期五，晚上十一点四十六分**

周五晚酒吧里塞满了人，刚好满足哈利现在的需要。他肯定，在这样规模的酒吧里，位于伦敦中心，他肯定能找到他需要的。在家喝完那瓶火焰威士忌，他发现自己突然很想有人陪，所以他洗了澡穿上最有诱惑力的一套衣服，出现在伦敦的gay bar里。

一刻犹豫都没有，哈利加入那群火热，汗湿的扭动跳舞的人群，寻找能够让他发泄性欲的对象。他很享受在跳舞时其他人在他身上游走的手，有时候是嘴唇。

哈利感觉不到时间流走，直到他将一个高瘦，浅金色头发的男人压在洗手间的墙壁上，下流地亲吻吮吸这个陌生人的脖子。金发男人放声呻吟，屁股压在哈利的胯上一起动情的摇动。

他的手伸到金发男人的腰部解开他的拉链，脱下他紧身的黑色皮裤。很明显，他是一个麻瓜，不过哈利不在意…他只是想找人上床，最好在天亮之前能爽好几次。

他的意识变得迷糊，哈利在浴室地板坐起来时很确定自己刚刚某些时候失去了意识。他的牛仔裤缠在脚踝，另一个男人在他两腿间起伏着，哈利的阴茎在他的嘴里。

“啊…”哈利舒服地叫出来，他低头看了眼上下动着金色的脑袋。“真棒…德拉科…”

金发男人停了一下，之后耸耸肩，继续他非凡的口活。

 

 

德拉科脸色发青。他刚刚尝试重新打开和他所谓的 _灵魂伴侣_ 的连接，因为书上说若长期切断两者之间连接可能会导致严重的后果，抑郁甚至最后死亡。然后他第一样感受到的就是波特喝得酩酊大醉的感觉。

随之而来还有无数模糊的画面，其中大部分都是不同的金发男人被大难不死的男孩用力操干的画面。如果德拉科之前还有任何一点担心波特是个异性恋，那现在都灰飞烟灭了。

不过这都不是最糟糕的部分。 _噢不…_ 最糟糕的是波特强烈的各种想法和性爱幻想；那些波特将他上的每一个金发男人都想象成德拉科的想法。德拉科脸红发热，阴茎梆硬，为情欲而轻轻发抖，想将波特的所有幻想变成现实。

它们让德拉科羞耻。

波特有胆量去勾搭那些金发身型修长的麻瓜，只为想和他们上床，他居然从来没有想过靠近德拉科…问德拉科愿不愿意…对德拉科说那些下流台词。这是他最生气的一点。

_德拉科，德拉科，德拉科，德拉科…_ 波特的意识不断低吟他的名字，在那些金发麻瓜啧啧作响地嘬他的阴茎时。

_不，不不不不！_ 德拉科疯狂摇头，事情不应该是这样的！妈的，他们是灵魂伴侣！波特不知道吗！？

_操，他当然不知道。_ 德拉科愤愤地想。 _我都没有告诉他，对吧！？对我没有…一发现我的灵魂伴侣是哈利-他妈的-波特之后，我直接夹着尾巴灰溜溜地跑回家了，像个合格的自尊自傲的斯莱特林和前食死徒那样！_

_好想你，德拉科…想要你…想你在我脑子里…想要那点温暖…_ 波特在他脑子里不断低吟。

_嗷梅林啊…_ 德拉科今晚是没办法睡了。

 

 

**1998** **年12月19日，星期六，早上九点五十分**

哈利一边哼叫一边翻身，突然感觉胃里一阵翻滚。

_我不能吐在地板上…我能忍到去洗手间…我可以的…噢艹！_

哈利爬起来摸着墙滚进洗手间，头塞进马桶里清空自己的胃。

“呕…”哈利惨叫。

_哈，我原本准备就你昨晚的行为指责你，但看来你的身体已经对你做出了惩罚。你应该感谢我的宅心仁厚，哈利。_

“什么…马尔福？”哈利睡眼惺忪地打量自己的浴室。

_我昨晚重新打开了连接…_

_噢上帝啊…_ 哈利有点慌张。 _你看到了…你听到了…_

_是的…我昨晚看到很听到很多。_ 马尔福差不多是趾高气昂。 _我发现了你的秘密，哈利。_

哈利痛苦地哀嚎，把头搁在马桶圈上。 _什么秘密马尔福？我不酗酒，如果你说的是这个的话。_

_你转移话题的目的太明显了。我是个斯莱特林，你记得吧…_

_好，好吧！_ 哈利放任自己躺在浴室冰凉的瓷砖上。这对他因为羞耻而发红的皮肤非常有帮助。 _等等…为什么马尔福会叫我哈利？_

_你记得你昨晚睡了几个男人吗？_ 马尔福听起来在压抑怒火。

哈利皱起眉，他的头还很晕胃也在抽痛。 _我想…我记得是…呃…_

_三个，波特。三个_

_三个？肯定没那么多…_ 哈利的眉皱得更深了。 _第一个是头发金色带点灰色的男人，有一个弯月纹身…之后是一个长发的，穿的是皮裤，再之后是一个看起来很像德拉科-噢，操。_

_真的是三个。_

_德拉-我意思是…马尔福！我，umm…我可以解释！_ 哈利惨叫，他搞砸了，德拉科知道了！他知道他是gay，他知道他喜欢他！ _他什么都知道了！_

_不用了，哈利。我都听到和看到了。我都知道了_

_不-不过-不过！_ 哈利结巴了。

_我很抱歉，这都是我的错。_ 德拉科听起来好像有点哽咽。

哈利呆住了。 _他很抱歉？_ 他听起来心碎了！ _抱歉什么？_ 哈利不明白。

_没有告诉你整件事，昨天。_

_什么？_

_哈利…我们的连接一直没有中断的原因是，原因是-我-_ 马尔福停了一下。 _我昨天逃走了，我昨天重新打开连接，防止我们因为那寂静变疯甚至自杀。_

_我还是不明白。_

_我们是灵魂伴侣，哈利。_

 

 

他又回到了那片森林。哈利重重地叹口气然后看向这茂密的森林。他也穿回了那条紧身裤。为什么总是和罗宾汉那么像？

_肯定是和赫敏整天说的英雄情节有关。_ 哈利小声对自己嘟囔。

好吧，哈利想他在这里肯定是有原因的，因为上次他这里时德拉科刚好在遭受攻击。他最好认真想想，同时四周看一下。哈利拉了拉长弓上的弦——他发现和上次一样他拿着一把弓——然后高举过头。他把弓挂在自己胸前，弦勒住胸口。

他开始在森林里游荡，他发现自己忘记了上次在这里做了些什么；不过哈利耸耸肩，觉得没什么关系。他现在又在这里了，虽然没有人在向他求救，但是他觉得有什么东西在召唤他；催促他走向森林的中心。

哈利一边往前走，一点要记着路的意思都没有。哈利第二次抬头看向湛蓝的天，想看看太阳的位置，但是天上什么都没有，没有云，没有鸟没有太阳，只是一片像要延伸到无穷尽的蓝。

哈利走着走着发现，这片森林肯定不存在真实的世界里。所有树都长的一样，一样高一样粗，紧密地靠在一起。有一次哈利屏住呼吸想要直接从两棵树之间穿过。它就像天然的墙壁一样，哈利一点都不惊讶。他在梦里，一个梦不需要任何合情合理。

_问题是这片森林守护的是什么？_ 哈利思考。

当哈利感到疲惫，在林中空地靠着一棵倒下的树的树干坐下时，他突然想通了。 _很明显！_ 哈利为自己的后知后觉翻白眼。“那间石屋！”

那间石屋孤零零地立在树林的中间。它没有窗户，只有一个木门正对着哈利。除了石屋本身，一点都有人住的迹象都没有。哈利小心翼翼地靠近石屋，发现外壁上覆盖着一层鲜绿色的藓。

哈理想，最后这些藓会覆盖整间石屋，让它好好地隐藏在这片森林里。

哈利走进后发现，木门没有像之前那样锁着，这次它开了一条小缝。哈利犹豫了一下，然后轻轻地推开木门。哈利站在里面，定住了，他的大脑在飞快分析他面前的究竟是什么。

 

 

他晕过去了。那个混蛋真的晕过去了。或者是失去了意识，想想他昨晚干的事！德拉科叹了口气，温柔地探测了一下他们之间的连接。他能感到哈利无意识的平静的情绪通过连接传过来。

_哈利？_ 德拉科叫了一下，又再小心地探测一下连接，想能够叫醒黄金男孩，然后他们继续刚刚的谈话。 _哈————利————？_

没有回答，什么都没有。可能他晕倒的时候撞到马桶上了？他可能会流血，他可能会脸埋在了呕吐物里然后窒息。 _喔操。_

_冷静德拉科。_ 他对自己说， _你不要太快下结论。他只是因为震惊晕了过去。不是每个早上都会发现你的死对头是你的灵魂伴侣的，对吧？_

德拉科深呼吸几次，试图想明白他现在该怎么做。明显哈利失去了意识，无论是太震惊还是酒精中毒，现在不重要。重要的是德拉科和哈利需要认真地谈一谈。他们需要搞明白之后他们要怎么办。德拉科要弄清楚，如果昨晚他看到的是真的，如果他昨晚知道的哈利的性幻想是真的，那么哈利可能和德拉科一样，也喜欢他。

不过他现在需要做的，是去哈利家里看看他有没有事。面对他，然后如果德拉科今天运气足够的话，睡了他。

 

 

**1998** **年12月19日，星期六，下午一点五十五分**

德拉科知道哈利住在伦敦，不过他只知道那么多了，不知道确切在伦敦哪里。而且，伦敦也不小。德拉科在脑里过了一遍哈利昨天喝醉后无意识地传给他的图像。他推测哈利住的非常靠近国王十字火车站，他在附近的一个厕所里移形幻影，跟着哈利昨晚的脚步。

德拉科不耐烦地在伦敦中心四处逛，寻找和印象中相似的地标好找到哈利的房子。为什么大难不死的男孩不能学学德拉科，像个普通巫师那样住在魔法世界。他差不多要放弃了，想回家，等波特醒了在连接里叫他。

德拉科停下四周看看，他现在在一个破败的麻瓜小区里，旁边是一间门上手写着格里莫广场11号的房子。 _很明显。哈利不会住在这么…穷的地方吧？_ 德拉科轻蔑地想，突然他们之间的连接波动了一下。德拉科小心地走到门前。 _我不会那么幸运吧？_

当德拉科手放到11号房的栅栏时，他发现旁边的房子是13号。 _有点奇怪。_ 德拉科想。 _格里莫广场12号在哪呢？_

11号房突然剧烈地震动，然后从13号房旁边撕扯开，露出了隐藏的12号。大大的笑容爬上德拉科的脸， _呵波特，你斯莱特林的一面表现出来了。_ 他笑了一下，之后大力地敲门。

 

 

_这不完全是个梦。_ 哈利站在石屋的门口时突然吃惊地意识到， _我是在德拉科的脑子里。这片守护森林，就是他大脑封闭术的屏障。_

在木屋里什么实体的东西都没有，全部都是记忆碎片。哈利站着好一会，看着这些片段在他身边飞过，然后明白到一件事。这些都是和他相关的记忆片段。

哈利小心地往前走了几步，突然整间屋子都在他面前扭曲旋转。他喘着气回到门后，抓住门把手。屋子持续地旋转，直到那些记忆片段分类排好序；目录是德拉科好看的手写体。

哈利的视线被一堆很大的记忆吸引了。德拉科女气的手写体在旁边标注： _性幻想。_ 哈利情不自禁地往那走。他不知道如果自己碰到这些记忆会怎么样，他猜可能会被卷进其中一个里面。被一个记忆卷进去，一次又一次地上演同样的剧本好像不是一件好事。

不过哈利发现还有一堆更大的，旁边写的是： _对我未来丈夫哈利·波特的想像，希望和幻想。_

_我们是灵魂伴侣，哈利_ 。德拉科的声音在这些记忆画面旁边轻轻想起。这个画面的注释是： _自从知道自己是哈利波特的灵魂伴侣后的记忆。_

_我知道你可以做到的哈利！_ 德拉科的声音随着哈利左边的记忆而响起，注释是： _四年级，火焰杯，第一项挑战。_

_我-我不能，如果我暴露他，他会被杀死。我必须说谎。我不确定。_ 这次他的声音饱含痛苦，一个小小的标注在哈利的脚边： _搜捕小队将哈利带到马尔福庄园时_

然后，所有的记忆好像都同时在说话，有些在大喊，有些在低语，有些在哽咽。哈利听不清它们在说什么，他捂住耳朵看着这些记忆片段在他面前发光，四处飞舞，脑海里只有一个想法。

_我的天，我觉得他马尔福喜欢我。_

 

 

德拉科找到了哈利，他在马桶旁边大声哼叫。德拉科敲门时，是他的家养小精灵，克利切开的门。家养小精灵看看到他后，立即规规矩矩地鞠躬，弯着腰表达自己对最后一个布莱克继承人的尊敬和自己永远的忠心。

德拉科翻着白眼走过卑躬折节的家养精灵，开始找那个两-次-大-难-不-死-的-男-孩。德拉科挥挥魔杖抬起了哈利，将他放到一间德拉科猜应该是哈利的卧室的房间里，然后脱他的脏衣服。哈利简直是一团遭，他的衣服上全是污渍，呕吐物，啤酒还有些白色的东西，德拉科说服那应该不是未干的精液。

一把那堆脏衣服脱下来，德拉科施咒把它直接烧掉。对的，在它们昨晚被如此对待后，无论多少清洁剂都不可能把它们洗干净。德拉科转身看回小声嘟哝的救世主，接着用他所知道的最强力的清洁咒打在哈利身上。他清醒之后，需要好好地洗澡。

他小心地将哈利塞进被子里。之后叹了口气，脱掉自己的大衣，他躺在了哈利旁边的被子上面。他会等哈利起床，然后两个人好好地谈一谈。

 

 

**1998** **年，12月20日，星期天，早上六点十二分。**

等哈利终于清醒之后，他发现自己睡在床上，全身赤裸，怀里抱着一个衣着完整，睡得十分沉的马尔福。他的嘴很干，尝起来还是苦的。他换了个姿势，打算好好看一下紧紧靠在他怀里的金发男人；但是一动就感到宿醉后的头痛和一点点恶心。哈利叹气，这都怪他自己，真的；他自己造成的。

德拉科也因此动了了一下，在睡梦中嘟囔了一声；哈利控制不住噗嗤笑出来，德拉科的声音简直像小猫的咕噜声。哈利将另一只手臂从毛毯里伸出来，轻轻抚摸德拉科头发。比他想象中还要柔软，他一遍又一遍地重复，他发现德拉科的头发很薄。

_毫无疑问，_ 哈利一边笑一边想， _德拉科老了之后发际线会严重后退。_ 突然哈利想起自己在德拉科意识里的那次探险，发现的那些记忆；这一切好像都太超过了。他们的连接，才不过四天而已，所有事都发生得太快了。

_梅林啊，我们才连接了四天！_ 但是现在，哈利手臂圈着这个金发混蛋，这个死对头，开始幻想和这个纯血巫师的日后生活。好吧，当然还是要算上德拉科对他相当长一段时间的疯狂迷恋；还有哈利自己的，昨晚摄入过多酒精后才认清的事实。

_我早告诉你了，因为我们是灵魂伴侣，哈利。_ 德拉科的声音有点沙哑，即使实在哈利的脑里的。

_噢，_ 哈利停了一下， _我很抱歉。_

_抱歉什么？_ 德拉科皱眉但是他眼睛仍然闭着，躺在那里——哈利的怀里。

_我不知道是怎样发生的。我之前晕倒时，进入了你的意识里。Umm，这样说吧，你不是唯一一个藏着秘密的。_ 哈利叹气。

_喔，我明白…_ 德拉科听起来有点犹豫，他的身体有点绷紧，脸红红的。

哈利把德拉科抱得更紧，手又开始梳理他的头发。 _就…就回答我一个问题，好吗？_

_好。_

_从什么时候开始的？_ 哈利问。

_开始什么？_ 德拉科睁开眼抬头看向哈利。这双眼睛其实更加偏向银色，不是灰色，哈利突然发现。

_从什么时候发现喜欢我？_ 哈利嘴角勾起一个笑容。

德拉科笑了起来，“你想知道的就只有这个吗？“这是自他们醒来之后第一个声音。哈利点点头，手指慢慢描绘着德拉科的下唇。那真是一种让人心神荡漾的粉色。”四年级开始。“

“真的？这么久之前？为什么你什么都不说？”哈利低声说，那瓣下唇真的让他非常心猿意马。

德拉科笑了一下，哈利靠得越来越近，现在他的视线离不开那双嘴唇了。 _我能说些什么？_ 德拉科在脑子里问，然后非常故意地舔弄自己的嘴唇。

哈利重重地咽了一下唾液，他的舌头情不自禁地模仿德拉科，也舔着自己的嘴唇。 _你可以…嘿，疤-头，我想和你从这周日开始各种做爱，结婚然后生很多小孩，感兴趣吗？_

德拉科忍不住傻笑，他抬头用额头蹭了蹭哈利的嘴唇，“嘿，疤-头 _，_ 我想和你从这周日开始各种做爱，结婚然后生很多小孩，感兴趣吗？”他一边问一边慢慢舔着哈利的嘴唇。

哈利的瞳孔放大，眼神变暗，“想，”他粗重地传奇，“非常感兴趣。”然后哈利动了动脑袋靠得更近，第一次正式亲上他的灵魂伴侣。

这个完美的时刻立即被德拉科打破，他一边推开哈利一边发出想要呕的声音。“操，波特。你的味道像弗洛伯黏虫的尿。

德拉科的表情让哈利大笑出声，他躺回到床垫上盯着天花板。“我想我需要淋浴。”

_能和你一起吗？_

哈利因为德拉科下流的调调，还有他们的连接发出的暖意呆住了。他们之间重新打开的连接给他带来的感觉舒服得不可思议。他真的准备好这样了吗？余生都和另一个人一起度过？不到一分钟之前，他们还开玩笑地说着婚姻和孩子。

下巴上轻柔的触感让哈利回过神来。他看向那双湿润的银色的眼睛。为什么他之前从来没有发现它们如此闪亮。

“别想太多，男孩。”德拉科笑了笑，“闭嘴，然后操我。以我们大脑连接的强度，还有你昨晚的表现来看…”德拉科的手指从哈利的下巴滑到他脖子上的咬痕，“我们已经幻想够了，是时候把它们全部变成现实。”

哈利笑着用被子把德拉科包起来。德拉科有点恼怒地扯开被子，趁哈利关上门之前窜进了浴室。

 

 

德拉科看着哈利最近淋浴间打开沙发，嘴角的笑简直止不住。在一间充满魔法的房子里从来不用等热水，它永远都是在最合适的温度。一秒之后，一条红色的内裤被扔到了德拉科的胸口。

德拉科痴痴地看着波特模糊的剪影，接住了飞来的东西好一会才发现是波特的内裤。也就是，波特现在是全裸的。在淋浴间里…离他不到三尺远。 _懆懆操，真辣。_ 德拉科忍不住呻吟，他感觉到热流下涌，在他形成任何具体幻想之前他已经硬得生痛。

哈利温暖的笑声在脑里和现实里重合。 _喔，这听起来真熟悉。_

_Umm…_ _是的。你得告诉我你听到这个词之后，脑子里想的是什么。_ 德拉科在脑里回应他，同时飞快地脱衣服，然后溜进浴帘的另外一边。

哈利的屁股比德拉科想象中更加好看。它又圆又丰满，德拉科认为他可以在哈利的阴茎塞进他的洞里时，趁机抓紧它，甚至狠狠扇它几下。 _噢梅林啊，我想要他。_ 德拉科呻吟。

_操德拉科，你脑里真的淫荡又下流。_ 哈利转过来面向他的伴侣，他嘴里塞着一只牙刷在飞快地刷牙。

“还有很多你猜不到的，哈利。”德拉科靠在冰凉的瓷砖上，眼睛上下打量这个赤裸的蜜色皮肤的黄金男孩。和他的幻想里一样，水流像小溪一样流过他的身体；不同的是他幻想缺少很多小细节，一些瑕疵，伤疤，晒痕。波特的身上散落着一些白色的伤疤，其中一个在他喉咙下面，看起来有点像一个S加上一个椭圆形；还有一个凹凸不平的在他的左臂——不用想肯定是伏地魔的杰作——不过最显眼的是一个爆炸形状的粉色伤痕，在他胸口的中央。来自一个杀死他的恶咒——至少是暂时死了。

不过虽然这些满载故事的伤疤非常有趣，但是德拉科最喜欢的还是那根从黑色毛发中探出来，粗壮的紫红色的阴茎。和哈利完美的身材非常搭调。德拉科口里大量地分泌唾液，在自己意识到之前，已经跪倒地上把那根令人垂涎欲滴的阴茎含进了口中。

“啊！你他妈-”哈利大叫出来，他的牙刷从嘴里摔到了地上。“操，你他妈…德拉科！”哈利的手抓住德拉科的头发，轻轻地捧着他的头。德拉科为嘴里硬起来的性器呻吟，同时吸得更加用力。

德拉科用舌头包裹着阴茎的头部，一手抓住吃不进去的剩余的部分，配合着嘴唇进进出出的动作，一上一下地为哈利手淫。 _告诉我，我更好。_ 德拉科饥渴地想着。

“什-什么？”哈利要爽得结巴了，牙膏从他的嘴角流出来，滑到下巴脖子上。如果德拉科的嘴不是被阴茎塞着，他肯定会取笑他。

_告诉我，我比昨晚的男人都要好。_ 德拉科再说了一遍。

“噢…噢…啊！当然…操，当然。你比他们都要棒。简直是天才，太棒了。”哈利闭不上嘴，“噢天啊…别停。”

德拉科因为哈利的话感到骄傲，他用膝盖往前走了一点，嘴张得更大，把哈利的阴茎完全吞进嘴里；往后退开时，一边吸一边舔，然后又放松喉咙将它完全吃进去。德拉科在鼻子埋进哈利的毛发里时，深深地吸了一下，然后含着阴茎迷醉地呻吟。

“天哪！”哈利粗重地喘着气，他的手颤抖着抚摸德拉科的头发。 _太棒了，德拉科…噢，就是那样。你比谁都厉害…太棒了。_

德拉科笑着跪坐在脚后跟上，他抬头看向他的伴侣。哈利在喘气，身体轻轻发抖。“我想你插我，哈利。”

哈利的绿色眼睛对上德拉科的。 _妈的，我乐意之极。_

哈利抬头含进一些水冲走嘴里的牙膏，德拉科跪坐在那里咯咯地笑，像个小女生一样。之后他站起来，靠近哈利的胸膛，手指轻轻摸过那条最大的伤疤。

哈利抓住德拉科的手腕，将他拉得更近。他们的身体紧紧贴在一起。“你真好看。”哈利嘴唇贴着德拉科的嘴唇说。之后他嘴唇紧贴着德拉科的，深深地问他。

德拉科的魔法立即波动了一下，从他的内核里伸出来寻找它的伴侣。哈利的魔法早就在那里等着和它互相结合。他们的舌头用力地纠缠在一起，这个吻变得越来越粗暴。哈利吸着德拉科的下唇，刺痛感传到了他的手臂和胸口。

德拉科像吸哈利的阴茎那样吮吸他的舌头，直到哈利的魔法抵达他的内核。突然一切都变得很热，汗水覆盖满德拉科的后背和脖子。他呻吟着扯开哈利，盯着他绿色的眼睛。

他们两个人都被金色的光芒缠绕。哈利开心地哼哼然后重新夺取德拉科的嘴唇。 _着是不是就是你说的，灵魂伴侣的魔法相连？_

_是-是的…_ 德拉科喉咙里呻吟着，哈利的舌头像蛇一样在他嘴里四处舔弄。

_真好。你简直是完美。为什么我们不早点这样干？_ 哈利想。

“因为你是个固执的混蛋。“德拉科抽着气说，因为哈利的手指在揉捏他的乳头。“梅林啊，哈利…你真是…操。”

“Umm…我想我对你上瘾了，德拉科·马尔福。”哈利一边舔德拉科的喉咙一边说。“我想操你。想插进你屁股里…想你为我完全打开，让我的阴茎插进你饥渴的屁眼里。”

德拉科靠在哈利的胸膛前喘息，两手抓着他们的阴茎互相摩擦。“梅林啊，哈利…如果你再继续说，我就要在你插进来之前射了。”

_射出来…_ 哈利的声音在德拉科的脑子里响起。 _想看你射精，为了我射得乱七八糟。_

受不了了，德拉科从来没想过和哈利·波特做爱是这样的。这样缓慢地燃烧，炽热，还有跳动的魔法，德拉科想哈利立即插进来，然后永远都不要拔出来。

魔法在德拉科的身体里流动，他抑制着浪潮一样的要将他融化的渴求。同时哈利抓住德拉科的腰，将他举起来压在浴室的墙上。德拉科的腿紧紧锁着哈利的腰，压向他的阴茎。

“我想要，哈利…想要。”德拉科喘不过气一样。这和他关于浴室的性爱幻想简直一模一样，不过哈利怎么可能知道？ _等等…_ 他有说过吗？这肯定是我脑子里的。他看过那些记忆。 _他看过我的幻想…_ ”噢艹“

“哈哈…”哈利头埋在德拉科的脖子里咬他的锁骨。“我都看过了…天啊，你太棒了。吃我的阴茎吃得非常专业。对你这样的幻想简直停不下来。”

“啊！”德拉科在哈利咬他的肩膀时喊了出来。“拜托…哈利，拜托。等不了了，快插进来。梅林啊，想要你想得太久了。”德拉科哀求他。

哈利的手滑到德拉科的屁股上，抓着往两边扯开。他将德拉科往上举了一点，让他的阴茎贴上德拉科湿哒哒的臀缝里。

“啊…”德拉科忍不住呻吟。

 

 

哈利无法思考，他感觉自己快要呼吸不了了。德拉科在他的阴茎上扭动，呻吟，哀求他。这比他记得的昨晚的任何事情，或者之前有过的一夜情都要好上百倍。他的魔法和德拉科的魔法相融，每一次皮肤的接触都带来强烈的感觉…超越任何话语。

和麻瓜做爱从来没有试过这样，从来没有。这个感觉要好一百万倍，肯定地；这不单单是因为他们的魔法，还是因为这个他压在浴室墙上的人——其他人无法触碰的德拉科·马尔福。

完美的斯莱特林王子，为他颤抖。因为他而爽得说不出话。这个令人兴奋的感觉，哈利只想要更多。想亲密地知道德拉科的一切，知道他每一个敏感点，知道怎样能令这个漂亮的男人失控。哈利想看他射得乱七八糟，只靠他的阴茎就高潮，嘴里尖叫他的名字。

哈利的手指摸向德拉科缩起来的洞口；操这不是他的幻想，是真真实实在发生的事。他在玩弄德拉科·马尔福的屁眼。“上帝啊，你真他妈辣。”哈利说。

“啊！是的…拜托，摸摸我！”德拉科冲他喊，他的手指在哈利的手臂，肩膀游移，不时留下指甲印，腿更加紧地缩着哈利的腰。

当哈利的一根手指插进德拉科的屁股时，他感到手上聚满了魔法。 _不该忘记润滑剂。_ 哈利皱眉模糊地想着，然后脑海了一道光闪过，他发现他的手全是润滑液。

“操！”德拉科大喊，“你他妈，啊！”

哈利有些疑惑地退后了一点，“怎-怎么了？”

“啊…操…”德拉科哼叫起来，“梅林啊，哈利，我一直知道你魔法很强大不过…你刚刚用无杖魔法召唤了润滑剂。”

“噢…是的。”哈利眨眨眼睛，然后盯着德拉科的眼睛。

“Hmmm…那感觉…呃…”德拉科在哈利的手掌上扭动着屁股。

哈利笑着把手指重新插进去，里面很热，很湿，接着他发现有什么东西滴到地板上。 _哦…_ 哈利不单单召唤了满手的润滑液;连德拉科的甬道里都是满满的这些东西。它现在滴到哈利的脚背上了。

“天哪。”哈利又感叹了一次，他现在受不了了。他必须马上插进去德拉科身体里，他的阴茎因为这个想法涨痛。哈利飞快塞进两根手指打开德拉科的肉道。

_哈利，哈利，哈利…啊…哈…太棒了。我想要你。_

德拉科乱七八糟的想法闯进哈利的脑子里。他弯曲着手指找那个神奇的地方。

_在哪里？_

“哈利！”德拉科突然尖叫。

_在这里。_

“现在，拜托…噢梅林啊…插进来！拜托！”德拉科呻吟着用屁股套弄哈利的手指，身前的阴茎因此胡乱甩着。

_如你所愿，_ 哈利笑着想。他又移了一下德拉科，慢慢将他的阴茎塞进他伴侣的屁股里。 _操，好湿，好热…太紧了！_

“对！对！再多一点！”德拉科胡言乱语，拉着哈利的肩膀重重地撞上他的嘴唇。

他们的牙齿碰到了对方，但是他们一点也不在意，只顾着一边咬一边吸对方的舌头和嘴唇；同时哈利抓着德拉科的腰往下压。德拉科的手搭在哈利的肩膀上，腰跟着哈利的抽插上下晃着。哈利离开那双罪恶的嘴唇，把头埋在德拉科的肩膀上喘息。

“操-操，大-大-大力一点…哈-哈利！”德拉科哭喊着，哈利抓住他的腰每一下都用力插着他的甬道，将他狠狠压在瓷砖上。 _对！就是样！梅林啊！终于！_

哈利因为德拉科 _终于！_ 这个想而忍不住笑出来。 _你被压在墙上操的时候真可爱。_

_滚开，波特。_ 德拉科毫无气势地吼他。

_不，我选择操你。_ 哈利笑着稍微更加张开双腿，换一个角度插进去，让他每一下都能刚好大力顶在德拉科的前列腺上。他挺不了多久，他想让德拉科和他同时射出来。

“不…啊！啊！啊！”德拉科每一下都被插得呜呜叫，呻吟着和小猫一样。哈利舔着他的耳洞，然后嘴唇回到刚刚一直吸着的皮肤上。明天这里肯定会有一个大大的紫色的吻痕，哈利充满占有欲地认为德拉科有一个这样的吻痕肯定会很性感，因为那说明德拉科是他的。

“我的。”哈利低吼，他的嘴唇离开那片皮肤时发出‘啵‘的一声。

“是，是你的。永远都属于你。”德拉科回答。 _你也是我的。不属于别人，永远都不属于。_

“德-德拉科…”哈利颤抖得更加明显，汗水混着水流划过他的脊背。 _对，是你的，德拉科。只属于你，永远只属于你。_

“啊！”德拉科大喊，他的屁股紧紧地夹着哈利的阴茎。

“啊啊啊…要射了…哈利！”

“天啊，德拉科…真紧。”哈利低吼着，将德拉科的臀瓣扯得更开，用力地插在那个敏感的地方。“我的…我的…操，我喜欢你的屁股。你的声音。在我脑子里，永远在我脑里。”

德拉科的头用力地后仰，头嘭一声撞到瓷砖上。“啊！哈-哈利！”他尖叫着，甬道裹着哈利的阴茎，紧得不可思议，手抓着哈利的肩膀射了出来。精液撒在了哈利的肚子和胸膛上，他的身体反弓着，奶白色的皮肤发着光，在汗水和水流下像是银色一样。哈利从来没有见过如此漂亮的场景。

_操操操，你太好看了，爱你。我爱你。_ 哈利的意识和他的身体一样止不住颤抖，跟随着德拉科高潮阴茎射出浓精；他一边射满他的伴侣一边抽插，以此渡过他的高潮。他直到现在才第一次经历过这种全身心的高潮。哈利的头落在德拉科的肩膀上，颤抖着，小心地保持着平衡防止把德拉科摔到地上。

_我也爱你，哈利。_ 德拉科轻柔的声音穿过他的脑海。

 

 

**1999** **年，01月20日，星期三，下午两点**

“我猜你们都过了一个愉快的圣诞假期吧？”弗立维开心地站在小凳子上，面向所有上魔咒课的同学。“我想你们都记得你们关于 _harmonia cogitari_  魔咒的考察日期是今天！”教授因为全班丧气的哀嚎笑了起来。“来吧，来吧，打起精神！没有那么惨！”

“记好了！我会根据你们连接的强度来评分。如果你和你的搭档能成功施咒但是无法传达任何东西，那你们会得到A。如果你们能够成功施咒并且互相传达想法，那你们都得到E。最后，如果你们能够连接，传达想法以及图像的话，那你们都得到O。”弗立维给了他们一个安慰的笑容，”所以，除非你们连咒语都施不出来，不然你们是不会不及格的！“

“好了，我会叫你们的名字，一对一对地来完成两个测试。第一个是传递想法，第二个是传递图片。那么，我希望汉娜·阿博特和拉文德·布朗先来，感谢你们。”

德拉科笑着轻轻推了一下哈利， _你想怎么样，波特？我们有机会拿‘O‘吗？_ 他问。

哈利看向他，翡翠绿的眼睛里藏着笑意， _那得看你了马尔福。_ 德拉科挑眉看着他。 _你觉得你能不能把那些黄色想法赶出脑子十分钟？_

_喔，闭嘴吧…你明明很喜欢，哈利。_

THE END>


End file.
